Pendragon
by shirayuki-su
Summary: Dia manusia pertama pembunuh naga, manusia pertama juga yang bermandikan darah naga, menghabisi hampir semua naga yang ada, dan mendapatkan sebuah kutukan naga, beberapa abad berlalu, dia yang dipanggil 'pendragon' sekarang mencari cara menguraikan kutukan nya, dan mencari kedamaian dalam hidup.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"Pendragon"

Prolog

Bagian arsip sejarah dalam sebuah perpustakaan bernama Library of Congress, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik duduk sendiri dipojok ruangan dengan mata tertuju pada buku yang sekarang masih dibaca nya, buku dengan sampul bergambar seorang manusia yang terlihat bertarung dengan naga, dragon adalah judul dari buku tersebut, mata shappire pemuda itu masih bergerak kekiri ke kanan membaca setiap huruf yang ada.

'Naga seekor makhluk ciptaan Nya yang dianggap paling superior dan tidak tertandinggi, dahulu naga menguasai setiap daratan yang ada, tidak ada makhluk yang dapat mengalahkan nya, dengan kulit sekeras baju zirah, kuku dan taring yang memiliki daya hancur melebihi pedang dan tombak, mata yang tajam seperti elang, dan juga memiliki kemampuan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, tak lupa dengan kemampuan terbang yang makin sulit untuk dikalahkan'

Pemuda itu berhenti membaca menautkan alis nya 'ada beberapa hal yang tidak disebutkan disini' pikirnya, tidak mau diambil pusing dia melanjutkan membaca

'Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah semuan nya, manusia yang memiliki pengetahuan dalam membuat senjata mulai menyusun sebuah strategi untuk menaklukan makhluk superior tersebut. Berbagai senjata yang dibuat dari bahan baja terkuat, para ahli dalam pertempuran dan strategi dikumpulkan untuk bekerja sama melawan naga'

'Kalah, itu satu kata yang dapat mengambarkan keadaan mereka, walaupun dengan senjata terkuat mereka, petarung-petarung terbaik, ahli strategi terpintar pun belum bisa mengalahkan satu ekor naga yang mereka serang. Mereka mulai pasrah dalam keadaan, hidup dalam ketakukan terhadap naga dan menganggap hanya naga yang bisa mengalahkan naga, dalam hal ini mereka benar'

'beberapa tahun berlalu, sebuah kabar menggemparkan berhembus, seekor naga berhasil dibunuh oleh seorang pemuda, pemuda yang hanya dengan mengunakan dua buah pisau, tapi kabar ini hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka, menganggap itu hanya bualan yang dibuat sebagai cerita untuk anak-anak'

'pemuda yang tidak diketahui nama nya tersebut terus menerus membunuh naga yang dia temui, dalam setiap pertempuran pemuda itu bermandikan darah naga yang dia bunuh, terus dan terus pemuda itu membunuh naga dan bermandikan darah nya, sampai bangsa naga hanya tinggal beberapa ekor yang tersisa'

'tanpa ada yang tahu siapa pemuda itu, mereka yang pernah bertemu dengan nya mendeskirpsikan bahwa pemuda itu bukan manusia, memiliki mata seperti naga, gigi taring yang mencuat keluar dan kulit yang keras, mereka menyebut nya dengan nama 'Pendragon'

'beberapa dekade terlewat, naga sudah dianggap hanya sebagai mitos atau dongeng begitu juga dengan nama 'pendragon', beberapa orang masih mengaku bahwa pernah melihat sosok 'pendragon' walaupun tanpa bukti yang bisa ditunjukan, ada juga yang berkata 'pendragon' sudah mati saat melawan naga terakhir, ada juga yang berspekulasi karna terlalu banyak bermandikan darah naga dia berubah menjadi naga, semua hanya sebuah hipotesis yang tidak pernah bisa dibuktikan kebenaran nya'

Buku yang dibawa pemuda itu ditutup perlahan, melihat kearah langit dari jendela besar disamping nya, cahaya jingga menembus masuk kedalam, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat dan mengembalikan buku yang dibaca, berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dalam diam.

Merapatkan jaket biru nya mengalau rasa dingin yang menusuk, melihat salju pertama yang mulai turun dikota Washington, berjalan santai pada trotoar masih tetap merapatkan jaket karna udara dingin yang mulai menempus jaket nya, pemuda itu berhenti dan melihat kearah langit, sedikit melamun pemuda itu berucap "Pendragon, nama yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku dengar"

"buku yang menyebalkan, memberikan informasi yang kurang dan banyak yang salah lagi" pemuda itu mulai mengerutu dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya "kau pikir aku akan mati dengan mudah apa, dan apa juga dalam buku itu aku juga berubah jadi naga"

"hah, menyebalkan" pemuda itu mendesah, uap putih keluar dari mulut nya "julukan pendragon memang terdengar keren, aku dulu membunuh naga karna mereka yang menyerangku terlebih dulu, tapi diskripsi macam apa tadi itu mengambarkan aku seperti monster saja, aku jadi ingin menemui penulis nya dan protes"

Berhenti pada tepi jalan, mengangkat tangan kanan nya untuk mengentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk kedalam "to airport" ucap pemuda itu pada supir, merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang, memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin

Taksi mulai melaju dalam pelan dijalanan kota, pemuda itu menutup mata, berbagai ingatan mulai berlalu lalang dipikiran nya 'sudah berapa abad, sejak aku pertama kali membunuh naga' batin nya, memasukan tangan nya pada satu jaket, mengambil selembar kertas dan menatap nya lekat-lekat, sebuah tiket tujuan penerbangan kesebuah negara

'jepang ya, aku harap aku bertemu naga disana'

TBC

REVIEW

Maaf kalau pendek karna ini masih dalam tahap prolog saja, shishishi

Saya ingin mencoba fanfic naruto yang crossover dengan anime lain, karna kelihatan nya banyak yang pakai crossover ini aku juga jadi pengen buat,

Dan kalau mau cerita nya saya lanjutkan tolong review anda


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"Pendragon"

Chapter 1

Sebuah pesawat mulai terlihat akan melakukan landing, dengan spoiler yang sudah terbuka untuk mengurangi gaya angkat pesawat, flap pada bagian bawah diturunkan dan roda yang mulai dikeluarkan, dengan mulus pesawat penumpang itu melakukan landing dibandara internasional tokyo,

Menguap dengan lebar nya untuk membuang rasa kantuk dalam perjalanan beberapa jam nya, berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan barang, menunjukan passport pada petugas imigran pemuda berambut kuning itu melakukan semua nya dengan mata setengah terbuka, karna efek jetlag yang didapatkan dari perjalanan pesawat dari amerika ke jepang.

Berdiri menunggu barang-barang nya yang masih dalam pemeriksaan, selang beberapa menit seorang petugas laki-laki memanggil nama nya, mengambil tas dan passport yang sudah diperiksa, pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara, sedikit mendorong pintu kaca tersebut dan melangkah keluar bandara

Keramaian yang diciptakaan oleh parade orang-orang yang menawarkan jasa antar miliknya, diabaikan oleh pemuda tersebut, berjalan sambil merapatkan jaket biru nya menjauhi kerumunan tersebut sambil mengosok kedua tangan untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan, merasa cukup jauh dari keramaian mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku jaket nya dan mulai menyentuh layar untuk melakukan panggilan

"Moshi-moshi" suara feminim terdengar dari penerima panggilan

"kyuu, bisa kau jemput aku sekarang, aku mengigil kedinginan disini"

"Eh..! kau sudah sampai dijepang, tunggu disana dan jangan berkeliaran kemana-mana" sebuah balasan terdengar oleh pemuda itu, suara tergesa-gesa masuk dalam pendengaran nya, melihat keberbagai arah dan menemukan sebuah restoran tepat dibelakang dia berdiri.

"baiklah, aku tunggu disebuah restoran samping bandara"

"Oke"

Mematikan panggilan, berbalik arah mengadap restoran didepan matanya, berjalan mendekati pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut, melihat ada pelangan seorang pelayan perempuan membuka kan pintu, "selamat datang" suara manis terdengar dari pelayan berambut hitam panjang, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah meja yang ditunjukan.

Melepaskan tas dipunggungnya dan menaruhkan dibawah, pemuda itu merebakan punggung nya pada kursi mencari posisi paling nyaman, sebuah buku menu diberikan oleh pelayan tadi, mengambil buku menu dan mulai mencari makanan atau minuman yang diinginkan nya

"secangkir cappucino" belum sempat pelayan itu bertanya pemuda itu sudah mengatakan pesanannya, memberikan lagi buku menu pada pelayan dengan disertai sebuah senyuman tipis, dengan sigap pelayan itu mengambil buku menu dan mulai menulis pesanan yang dipilih

"pesanan anda akan segera siap" pelayan itu membungkuk dan berjalan menuju kebagian counter

Memejamkan mata yang masih mengantuk, pemuda itu sedikit mendapatkan ketenangan saat melakukan nya, merogoh saku jaket mencari sebuah benda dan mengeluarkan nya, sebuah smartphone dikeluarkan, menaruh benda tersebut diatas meja, dan memasukkan tanganya lagi, mengeluarkan sebuah headset kecil dengan warna hitam, memasangkan pada kedua telingganya, mencolok kan kabel penghubung pada smartphone yang diletakkan dimeja, mulai menyentuh layar smartphone dan menghidupkan fitur musiknya, wajah pemuda itu menjadi lebih cerah saat sebuah lagu masuk kegendang telingga nya.

Menghayati setiap nada yang keluar dan masuk dalam indera pendengaran nya, untuk mendapatkan ketenangan yang lebih saat pemuda itu melakukan rutinitas yang memang sudah sering dilakukan nya tersebut, sedikit tersadar saat sebuah cappucino hangat sudah ada diatas meja, mengalihkan pandangan pada pelayan yang membawakan pesanan dan senyum terima kasih dibuat bibir pemuda tersebut.

Mengangkat cangkir berisi cappucino dan mengarahkan pada mulut, merasakan kehangatan lebih masuk kekerongkongan nya mengalir menyebar kesetiap bagian tubuh. Melakukan lagi dan lagi sampai isi dari cangkir tersebut tinggal tersisa setengah, meletakkan cangkir cappucino nya pada meja.

Melepaskan satu heatset yang dipasang ditelingga kanan, mulai mengamati setiap penggunjung yang datang kedalam restoran, direksinya diarahkan pada seorang yang mengenakan kimono dan memiliki rambut hitam dengan bagian depan yang pirang, 'apa dia tidak kedinginan, memakai kimono seperti itu pada awal musim dingin seperti ini' pikirnya, mengabaikan pria tersebut dan melihat kearah luar, salju putih yang turun perlahan-lahan memberikan kesan indah dimata pemuda berambut kuning itu.

'Brrrrrr'

Sebuah getaran dari smartphone menyadarkan dirinya dari sebuah lamunan, membaca e-mail yang masuk dengan cepat, sebuah senyum terukir saat membaca pesan tersebut tidak memakan waktu pemuda itu membalas e-mail dan memasukkan smartphone nya kedalam saku jaket, mengambil cangkir cappucino dan meminum nya habis dalam sekali tegukkan.

Sedikit bergegas, mengambil tas dan langsung memakainya dipunggung, berjalan menuju counter untuk membayar minum yang dipesan nya. Selesai membayar bergegas meningalkan restoran, tidak ingin membuat gadis itu menunggu, merasa diawasi seseorang pemuda itu berhenti, melihat kedalam restoran, medapati sepasang mata pria yang mengenakan kimono menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, 'aneh' pikir pemuda itu berlalu keluar restoran 'pasti akan bertemu lagi, menyebalkan'

Pendragon

Sebuah mobil berwarna jingga dengan aksen api biru dibagian samping terhenti diparkiran sebuah restoran, pintu pengemudi terbuka menampilkan perempuan bersurai merah kekuningan dengan balutan jaket berwarna cream menutupi tubuh bagian atas sampai lutut, sebuah sepatu boots hitam sebagai tambahan, mata ruby nya meneliti setiap sudut tempat mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Mata itu berhenti tepat saat melihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik keluar dari pintu restoran, perasaan hangat mulai terasa saat melihat pemuda tersebut, rasa kangen mulai menjalar pada tubuhnya, ingin langsung berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu, tapi rasa dingin dari luar serasa menghentikan keinginan nya.

"hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu, kyuubi" sebuah sapaan pada gadis didepan nya, mengangkat tangan kanan dan sebuah senyum manis terukir diwajah,

Belum sampai menurunkan tangan kanan, sebuah hantaman dirasakan tepat pada perut. Sebuah senyuman terukir kembali diwajah pemuda itu, kyuubi mengeratkan tangan dipunggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya, memeluknya seerat mungkin, seakan tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi.

"aku pulang, kyuubi" pemuda itu berucap, mengelus surai gadis didepan nya dengan lembut dengan tangan kanan, mendongakkan wajahnya keatas kyuubi melihat sebuah senyuman masuk dalam mata ruby nya, tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman juga dibuat oleh kyuubi, membuka mulut dan berucap

"selamat datang kembali, naruto" membenamkan wajahnya lagi pada dada bidang naruto, kyuubi merasa kehangatan yang lebih saat mengucapkan kata tersebut, naruto hanya memaklumi gadis yang masih terus memeluknya ini, membiarkan kyuubi memeluknya lebih lama tidak ada salahnya kan, pikir naruto

Beberapa menit tepat nya sudah tiga menit berlalu mereka berpelukkan, sebuah tepukan dikepala kyuubi menyadarkan dirinya, "kita akan membeku kalau terus berada dalam hujan salju seperti ini" kata naruto, memang kepala dan bahu keduanya terselimuti salju yang turun makin lama makin banyak,

Kyuubi melepaskan tubuhnya dari naruto, menampilkan ekspresi tidak senang seakan enggan mengakhiri sesi pelukkan nya, berjalan kearah mobil jingga yang sedikit tertutupi salju, naruto tanpa banyak bicara mengikuti kyuubi, rasa jetlag masih terasa dikepala dan badan, membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam.

Merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, naruto menutup matanya dalam-dalam, kyuubi menatap wajah naruto sesaat dan menyalakan mobil jingga nya, dalam diam kyuubi menjalankan mobil nya, melaju dijalan beraspal yang sedikit tertutupi salju awal musim dingin ditokyo, melihat kesamping mendapati naruto sudah mengeluarkan dengkuran halus dari mulut, tidak ingin menganggu kyuubi menjalankan mobil nya dalam pelan.

Pendragon

Mobil jingga memasuki sebuah tempat parkiran untuk penguni apartemen, mengoyangkan tubuh naruto, mencoba membangunkan nya dengan lembut "bangun, naruto" kata kyuubi dalam setiap usaha membangunkan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut

Membuka mata shappire nya naruto memandang langsung pada mata ruby kyuubi, sedikit mengerak kan tubuh nya yang terasa sedikit nyeri

"kita sudah sampai" kyuubi mengiterupsi kegiatan naruto, shappire nya menatap kyuubi sekilas yang sudah keluar dari mobil, mengikuti gadis itu dengan pelan, memasuki sebuah lift dan memencet sebuah tombol angka 4

Sebuah kamar bertuliskan angka 208 terpampang jelas didepan mata naruto, mengambil kunci dalam saku jaket nya, memasukkan kunci dan memutar kenop pintu, sebuah ruangan gelap tertangkap mata naruto, kyuubi tanpa permisi masuk kedalam dan menghidupkan lampu ruangan, sebuah ruangan dengan perabotan standar sekarang terlihat dengan jelas, meletakkan tas nya pada sebuah kursi, naruto memperhatikan apartemen yang akan ditinggali nya dalam waktu yang belum dipastikan.

"ini apartemen nya, bagaimana menurutmu" tanya kyuubi dengan suara yang lembut, gadis ini memang sangat membantu pikir naruto, mau menjemputnya saat sudah mendarat walau dengan cuaca yang membuat orang tidak ingin keluar dari rumah meraka dan masih bisa mencarikan apartemen seperti ini dalam waktu singkat

"terima kasih, apartemen nya bagus" kata naruto pelan, sebuah senyum tak lupa dibuat, walau kalau diteliti lebih dekat terlihat seperti senyum lelah

"tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku senang melakukan nya" dengan cepat kyuubi menjawab, dalam hati sangat senang karna naruto mengandalkan nya "karna, kelihatan nya kamu masih lelah sebaiknya, istirahat"

"iya, baiklah" naruto tidak banyak protes karna memang dirinya lelah

"besok siang aku akan kemari lagi" dengan itu kyuubi keluar dari apartemen naruto

Naruto berdiri di pintu apartement memperhatikan punggung gadis yang menghilang masuk dalam lift, menutup pintu dan bergerak perlahan menuju kamar baru nya, melepaskan jaket biru dan merebahkan tubuh pada kasur dan mulai menutup matanya, 'banyak sekali aura-aura dari berbagai makhluk dikota ini' pikir naruto

Membuka mata nya, menatap langit-langit, berpikir lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan nya setelah ini, mengarahkan tangan kanan nya keatas, menyibakkan sedikit lengan baju dengan tangan kiri, melihat sebuah tanda kutukan yang sudah lama didapatkan nya, sebuah simbol naga yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

'aku harap, aku mendapatkan kedamaian disini dan dapat mengurai sedikit tentang kutukan naga ini' meletakan tangan kanan kembali disamping tubuh, naruto menutup mata nya, kesadaran akan dirinya serasa terhisap mengantarkan nya dalam dunia mimpi.

Pendragon

Menyesap cappucino yang kesekian kali nya, naruto memperhatikan gadis didepan nya memakan cake dengan ekspresi senang, mereka sekarang berada disebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari apartemen naruto, memperhatikan pelayan-pelayan berpakaian maid yang dimata laki-laki pasti senang untuk melihatnya, sebuah senyum tipis dibuat naruto.

"naruto, woi naruto" kyuubi mengibas tangan nya tepat didepan wajah naruto, sadar akan lamunan yang dibuat, mengalihkan pandangan pada kyuubi "kau melihat apa sih?"

"Eh..! aku tidak melihat apa-apa koq" menyipitkan matanya kearah naruto, kyuubi memutar kepalanya melihat kearah pandangan naruto saat melamun tadi, sebuah raut tidak suka dibuat wajah cantiknya.

"Oh jadi itu, melihat para maid dan mengabaikan gadis cantik didepan nya" nada kesal terdengar digendang telingga naruto, sadar dirinya yang salah karna melihat gadis lain saat bersama seorang gadis, menghela nafas sejenak, gadis ini memang tidak berubah pikir naruto

"jangan marah begitu" tangan naruto bergerak mengelus surai merah kekuningan didepannya dengan lembut "aku hanya melihat mereka saja, jadi jangan pasang muka seperti itu"

"jadi kau mengakui, bahwa melihat para pelayan maid itu" masih dengan nada kesal yang sama kyuubi membalas

"apa masalah-" belum sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah jari telunjuk menutup mulut naruto, gadis itu menatap naruto dengan pandangan tajam

"kau tidak boleh melihat gadis lain, hanya boleh melihat aku" dengan nada yang dingin kyuubi berkata, naruto hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya tanda persetujuan,

"tapi kan-" mengurungkan niatan untuk protes saat melihat tatapan tajam dan dingin kyuubi, gadis didepan nya memang sangat egois saat menyangkut hal yang disukai nya.

Selang beberapa menit dalam keheningan yang terasa nyaman, kyuubi melanjutkan memakan cake yang tertunda dalam diam, naruto yang tidak ada yang dilakukan hanya melihat gadis didepan nya makan, sebuah senyum manis terukir disana, 'cantik' pikir naruto

"jadi sampai kapan kau akan dijepang" kyuubi yang sudah menghabiskan cake nya dan meminum teh hangat bertanya

"aku masih belum tahu sampai kapan" pandangan naruto menerawang keatas "kurasa aku akan tinggal lama disini"

"hmmm," kyubi membalas dengan sebuah ngumaman, walaupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada senang disana," bagaimana apa sudah mendapatkan hasilnya"

"belum ada hasil yang bisa aku dapatkan, semua tulisan sejarah yang kudapatkan sampai saat ini hanya sebuah karangan fiksi yang ditulis seseorang, bukti tentang tanda ini belum pernah ada dalam catatan sejarah, jadi sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk" menghela nafas panjang, melihat keluar cafe kearah jalan raya "tapi ada beberapa hal yang kudapatkan saat mencari nya disebuah kuil terbengkalai diyunani"

Menyerap teh hangat nya kyuubi melihat tepat pada lengan kanan naruto, 'tanda itu ya'. "maksud dari beberapa hal itu seperti sebuah fakta atau petunjuk"

"memang bisa disebut fakta dan juga petunjuk" naruto melihat gadis didepan nya mengangkat alis nya bingung " biar kujelaskan fakta yang kudapat mengarahkan ku pada sang eksistensi tidak terbatas dan rival nya, itu juga menjadikan sebuah petunjuk bahwa hanya mereka yang dapat menguraikan tanda ini" memegang tangan kanan nya dengan sedikit erat

"tapi kan merek-" naruto mengangkat tangan nya menghentikan kalimat dari kyuubi, memandang gadis didepan dengan senyum masam

"bisa kita ganti topik" melihat raut wajah kyuubi yang seolah mengatakan 'kenapa' naruto meneruskan "aku hanya tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lebih lama lagi" kyuubi hanya mengangguk kan kepala

Menghempaskan punggung nya pada kursi, naruto melihat gadis didepan nya hanya menunduk kan kepala, dia masih berpikir tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan disini selain mencari petunjuk tentang tanda kutukan nya, sebuah ide terlintas dikepala naruto.

"kyuu, bisa kau carian aku sebuah pekerjaan" menatap langsung pada shappire didepan nya, gadis itu memasang tampang bingung

"bukan nya kau, sudah mempunyai uang yang cukup banyak untuk kebutuhan mu"

"ini masalah nya bukan uang, hanya saja aku ingin melakukan sesuatu" menatap balik ruby milik kyuubi "kalau tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan aku bisa mati bosan"

"kau ini tidak bisa mati tahu" setengah berteriak kyuubi membalas

"hahaha, benar juga ya" mengaruk belakang kepala nya dengan malu "jadi ada tidak sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan"

"baiklah aku akan mencarikan nya untuk mu" kyuubi menyesap teh hangatnya lagi sampai tinggal sedikit "pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau inginkan"

"pekerjaan yang tidak merepotkan dan aku bisa terus bersantai"

"mana ada pekerjaan seperti itu, itu hanya keing-" kyuubi menghetikan kalimat nya merasakan sedikit tekanan aura yang dikenalinya "naruto, aura ini"

"ya aura ini tidak salah lagi" wajah naruto menjadi serius dan pandangan mata nya menjadi tajam, kyuubi yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum, jarang sekali dia melihat raut serius seperti ini dari naruto

"kyuubi aku harus mencari sumber dari aura ini" dengan bergegas naruto keluar dari cafe, memakai jaket biru nya dengan cepat dan mulai berlari kearah pemilik aura

Kyuubi yang melihat nya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis 'hati-hati' sebuah bisikan tanpa suara keluar dari bibir nya

Naruto berhenti disebuah gang yang sepi, melihat kesegala arah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat, 'pakai naga es saja' pikirnya, dengan sebuah perintah batin udara disekitar naruto menjadi lebih dingin, partikel-partikel air diudara membeku menjadi kristal-kristal es mengarah pada punggung naruto, dalam beberapa detik sepasang sayap naga yang terbuat dari es terbentuk dengan sempurna, dengan sekali hempasan naruto sudah ada diketinggian puluhan meter, dengan cepat naruto mencari asal aura tersebut.

Pendragon

Dengan sebuah sayap putih yang berasal dari Sacred Gear, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terbang dengan kecepatan sedang, mengenakan baju hitam berkerah tinggi dan juga sebuah celana warna hitam, tidak sama sekali kedinginan dengan kondisi hujan salju yang terjadi, merasakan sebuah tekanan aura yang belum pernah dirasakan nya pemuda itu berhenti.

Naruto memandang pemuda berambut abu-abu, dengan sepasang sayap putih itu dengan wajah datar, merasakan tekanan aura yang pernah dirasakan sebelum nya dari pemuda itu, 'jadi, dia pemilik baru dari albion'

[Vali, seperti nya aku kenal dengan aura ini]

Sebuah suara masuk kedalam kepala vali, suara naga penghuni Sacred Gear nya, salah satu dari naga surgawi, 'apa maksudmu, albion'

[aku mengenali aura ini, pemuda didepanmu ini memancarkan aura naga dalam dirinya]

"hei, boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu, pemilik baru albion" naruto bertanya dengan nada datar, pandangan nya masih terarah pada pemuda didepan nya.

"apa maksudmu dengan pemilik baru" vali menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan tatapan tajam, mulai mencerna apa yang dikatakan albion dalam pikiran nya.

"aku yang bertanya duluan disini anak muda, anak muda zaman sekarang tidak ada sopan santun nya. yah, karna aku juga tidak sopan perkenalkan namaku naruto"

"perkenalkan juga namaku vali" vali masih memandang tajam naruto, ingin mengetes apa yang dikatakan albion mengenai aura naga yang dipancarkan nya, vali membawa kedua tanganya kedepan, dari telapak tangan nya muncul dua lingkaran sihir dengan energi-energi seperti bola, dengan kecepatan menyamai peluru energi sihir itu melesat kearah naruto,

Naruto yang melihat sebuah serangan datang padanya sedikit menaikkan alis, sayap es dipunggung naruto makin lebar dan panjang, menyatu kedepan menjadi sebuah perisai yang melindungi naruto, mengibaskan sayap es nya menciptakan serangan es yang tajam mengarah pada vali.

Vali sedikit melebar kan mata, serangan nya dapat ditahan dengan mudah, sebuah senyum maniak bertarung terbentuk, melihat sebuah serangan yang terbuat dari es padat yang dapat menembus tubuh target, vali melakukan hal sama seperti tadi, menembahkan energi-energi sihirnya, menghancurkan setiap es yang mengarah padanya.

"hahaha, itu tadi serangan yang hebat, ayo kita bertarung" sudah lupa dengan tujuan awal untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin malaikat jatuh, melihat lawan yang kuat didepan nya membuat insting bertarung nya bangkit, keturunan lucifer ini tersenyum dengan senang nya.

"aku kemari tidak untuk bertarung anak muda" masih dengan datar naruto berkata, serangan dari pemuda bernama vali ini lumayan menurut naruto, jika terus diasah kemampuan nya bisa menandingi bahkan melampau pemilik-pemilik dari albion sebelum nya

"ayo bertarung lah" vali melesat kearah naruto dengan kecepatan menyamai pesawat jet, naruto yang belum sempat mengantisipasi kecepatan vali menerima sebuah pukulan tepat pada dada nya, terdorong kebelakang dengan tenaga yang dikeluarkan vali,

'Sreeet'

Mengunakan sayap naga es nya sebagai rem, naruto menatap vali masih dengan tatapan datar, menyentuh dada yang terkena pukulan telak, kuat itu yang ada dipikiran naruto

"hahaha, ayo bertarung" tawa arogan maniak bertarung terdengar dengan jelas dalam pendengaran naruto

"baiklah, anak muda aku akan melayanimu" es pada sayap naruto mulai turun kebagian tubuh, menyelimuti kedua tangan naruto dengan es padat, naruto menatap vali masih dengan tatapan datar nya "bersiaplah pemilik baru albion" dengan sebuah teriakkan naruto melesat kearah vali

"itu yang aku inginkan"

TBC

REVIEW

yosh dengan semangat aku langsung ketik chapter 1 ini dan buru-buru diupdate, terima kasih review yang diberikan, kalau ada pertanyaan tentang fic atau kritik / saran saya terima. Dan karna saya tidak ingin banyak sesumbar tentang fic ini karna itu nikmati saja ya. shishishi

Dan kalau mau cerita nya saya lanjutkan tolong review anda


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"Pendragon"

Chapter 2

Pukulan berlapis es padat yang dilakukan Naruto tertahan mengenai sihir pertahanan vali yang dibuat dengan tangan kanan, sebuah seringai terbentuk diwajah Vali, lingkaran sihir terbentuk ditangan kirinya mengarah kan langsung pada Naruto, dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat naruto tidak bisa menghindari serangan tersebut,

BUMMM

Naruto terdorong jauh kebawah, terkena telak serangan Vali, sayap es yang melindungi dari serangan itu hancur setengah walau begitu perlahan sayap itu kembali seperti sedia kala, menatap datar Vali, menghirup udara dingin disekitarnya dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan nya pelan, memposisikan tubuh nya dalam mode siaga, Naruto merasa sudah cukup pengamatan nya tentang pemuda tersebut.

Mengangkat tangan nya keatas, sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan simbol naga berwarna biru tercipta, tombak-tombak es padat terbentuk dari uap air yang dipadatkan, mengarahkan kedepan, tombak-tombak es melesat cepat, tidak tinggal diam Vali menembak kan sihir nya mengancurkan tombak-tombak yang mengarah pada nya.

Duakh

Terlalu fokus dengan serangan dari depan Vali sedikit menurunkan pertahanan nya, sebuah tendangan keras mengenai punggunya, melihat kearah pelaku serangan, mata Vali melebar medapati Naruto sudah ada disana '_Sejak kapan'_, beberapa tombak es yang belum sempat dihancurkan, mengarah langsung kearah nya, tidak ingin merasakan rasa nya tertusuk benda yang terbuat es itu, dengan hempasan sayap Sacred Gear, Vali melesat keatas menghindari tombak es.

Naruto kemudian muncul di atas Vali, mengarahkan pukulan berlapis es nya. Vali yang merasakan kehadiran Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangan nya membuat lagi sihir pertahanan, sebuah senyum kemenangan diperlihatkan Vali "Hanya segini saja, kekutanmu" Vali berkata dengan arogan melihat pukulan Naruto yang ditahan dengan mudah dengan sihir pertahanan nya.

Vali sedikit melebarkan mata nya, sihir pertahanan nya membeku, perlahan-lahan terselimuti es, merasa bahaya Vali menghempaskan tubuh nya kebawah, benar saja sihir pertahanan nya berubah menjadi es dan hancur seperti kaca yang pecah, belum selesai dengan serangan nya Naruto melesat kearah Vali. Vali yang belum siap membuat sihir pertahanan, menahan pukulan Naruto dengan kepalan tangan, benturan antar pukulan terjadi.

Vali merasakan tangan yang bertemu pukulan Naruto mulai membeku, tidak ingin itu terjadi tangan kiri Vali mengarah pada Naruto, menembakkan beberapa energi sihir. Masih dalam posisi berbenturan sayap kiri Naruto melindungi dirinya, menendang Vali tepat pada perut memberikan dorongan keras kebawah.

Meluncur dengan cepat, Vali hampir menghancurkan gedung jika saja tidak menghentikan laju dirinya dengan mengepakkan sayap Divine Dividing, menatap serangan yang menenai perutnya tersebut, sedikit terkejut menyadari perut nya terlapisi es padat, '_Jadi, serangan nya berbasis es'_

[Jangan gegabah Vali, kemampuan dan pengaman jauh diatas mu]

'_Cerewet, kau dari tadi diam saja, kalau lebih kuat itu jadi lebih bagus' _senyum senang terpampang jelas diwajah Vali '_Albion, berikan kekuatanmu'_

[Aku tidak tanggung jawab nanti, aura ini sangat familiar tapi dimana aku merasakan nya]

Terselimuti aura putih yang keluar perlahan dari tubuh nya, es yang tadi membekukan tangan dan perut nya hancur, tekanan aura Vali meningkat dengan pesat.

Naruto melihat nya sedikit tersenyum '_pemilik yang ini ternyata lebih kuat dari pendahulu-pendahulu nya, tapi apa hanya perasaan ku saja, dia seperti belum bisa membangkitkan balance breaker nya dengan sempurna'_

Vali merentangkan sayap nya melesat keatas dengan kecepatan tiga kali dari yang tadi, Naruto menyipitkan mata nya memfokus kan pandangan nya pada gerakan Vali, masih dengan kecepatan nya Vali mencari sebuah celah untuk melancarkan serangan.

[Divine!]

Sebuah suara mekanik terdengar, Sacred Gear pembagi milik Vali mulai mencoba membagi dua kemampuan lawan, energi sihir dikonsentrasikan Vali pada kepalan tangan nya, menemukan celah yang tepat, menyerbu Naruto tepat pada samping kiri nya menghantamkan pukulan berkekuatan penuh, merespon otomatis sayap es Naruto melindungi dari serangan Vali.

BUMM

Sebuah ledakan terjadi, Naruto jatuh dari ketinggian, sayap kiri nya hancur menyisakan satu sayap, tanpa keseimbangan dari sepasang sayap Naruto jatuh bebas, dengan perlahan sayap kirinya mulai kembali mesti memakan waktu. Vali yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan melancarkan serangan berupa pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan, Naruto yang kesulitan untuk menghindar menerima beberapa serangan dari Vali, tidak sampai disitu melihat Naruto yang masih jatuh Vali mengankat tangan nya menciptakan energi sihir besar mengarahkan langsung kearah Naruto.

Melebarkan mata nya Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan nya keatas, kearah serangan Vali, menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar membuat perisai es padat berbentuk seperti kelopak bunga dengan diameter lebih dari 20 meter.

BUMM

Ledakan terjadi lagi antara serangan dan pertahanan, perisai es Naruto retak dan beberapa bagian hancur akan kekuatan serangan Vali, mengepakkan sayap es nya yang sudah kembali Naruto menembus perisai es nya, mendapatkan tekanan dari Naruto perisai es itu hancur menjadi kristal-kristal es yang indah.

Naruto memotong jarak antara dirinya dan Vali dengan cepat, mengarahkan pukulan langsung kearah Vali, Vali menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang dapat membekukan itu dengan kecepatan nya, menghindar dan menyerang kedua nya beradu kemampuan jarak dekat, beberapa bagian tubuh Vali yang terkena serangan mulai membeku, sadar bahwa dirinya bukan petarung jarak dekat, menggepakkan sayap nya mengambil tempat mundur.

[Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!]

Suara mekanik terus bergema dari Sacred Gear Vali, Vali yang sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ini, '_Bagaimana bisa, dia seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan kemampuan dari Divine Dividing' _Vali yang sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi menerima sebuah pukulan mengenai dada nya.

BRAKK

Sebuah gedung yang masih dalam tahap pembuatan harus hancur sebelum digunakan, Vali yang menerima luka dibeberapa bagian tubuh nya dengan batuk beberapa kali yang mengeluarkan darah segar, sebuah senyum masih dibuat, senyum senang karna menemukan lawan yang dicari,

[Vali, sepertinya, kemampuan dia menyamai dewa, karna dia tidak terpengaruh dengan kemampuan Divine Dividing]

'_Bukankah itu makin bagus Albion, dengan begitu kita bisa terus bertarung dengan nya' _

[Hah, sifat maniak bertarungmu ini pasti suatu saat akan membunuhmu] Albion menjawab dengan lelah, merasa percuma untuk menasehati pemilik barunya ini, [Tapi aku benar-benar yakin pernah merasakan aura ini, tapi dimana]

'_Albion, ayo gunakan balance breaker'_

[Kau gila dengan kondisi seperti ini kau akan mati dalam beberapa jam setelah kau mengunakan nya, kau sendiri juga belum bisa mengunakan balance breaker dengan sempurna]

'_Kau cerewet sekali Albion, aku tidak peduli setelah aku mengunakan nya, keinginan untuk terus bertarung ini terus memaksaku'_

[Terserah saja Vali, setelah kau mati aku juga akan langsung berganti pemilik]

Naruto memandang bangunan itu dengan tajam, merasakan tekanan Vali yang makin lama makin kuat, merapatkan gengaman nya memberikan kekuatan lebih membuat es pada lengan nya menjadi lebih padat.

Sebuah seberkas cahaya berwarna putih melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, belum bisa mengantisipasi kecepatan yang datang, Naruto mendapatkan pukulan beruntun pada tubuhnya, mengeluarkan beberapa darah dari mulutnya, sebuah tendangan keras menghantam perutnya mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras, seperti sebuah peluru tubuh Naruto menghantum sebuah bangunan apartemen yang kosong, menghancurkan hampir sebagian besar bangunan.

Vali memandang Naruto dari balik armor naga nya dengan tajam, menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar dikedua tangan nya menembahkan energi sihir dalam jumlah besar kearah Naruto jatuh. Ledakan beruntuh terus terjadi dengan pusat yang sama, bangunan apartemen itu sudah hancur hampir rata dengan tanah, asap bekas ledakan membumbung tinggi keatas, menghalau pandangan Vali.

Vali melebarkan mata, saat debu dan asap bekas ledakan sudah semakin berkurang, melihat Naruto yang dilindungi oleh sebuah kubus es padat dengan Naruto didalamnya, melihat lebih teliti Vali dapat melihat Naruto sudah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, dengan jaket biru yang dikenakan nya sudah hancur dibeberapa bagian, beberapa luka yang dapat dilihat Vali dan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

Memegang dada nya yang ditutupi armor, Vali memuntahkan darah yang merembes keluar, dia juga sudah dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, energi sihir nya sudah hampir habis dan luka-luka yang didapatkan nya dari Naruto masih terasa. Beberapa rantai terbuat dari es mengarah pada Vali, dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan Vali tidak bisa menghindar, terjerat rantai es itu, dengan sebuah tarikan keras, Vali jatuh dari ketinggian.

Rantai itu terus menarik Vali kearah Naruto yang masih dalam kubus es nya, Vali yang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi hanya pasrah, diseret seperti sebuah benda oleh rantai es itu, tepat lima meter dari kubus es tarikan rantai berhenti, Vali yang dalam kondisi terlentang, melihat mata shappire dingin yang menatap nya datar.

Balance breaker Vali sudah mulai menghilang, menyisahkan tubuh Vali tanpa armor, beberapa kali Vali memuntahkan darah segar lagi, berusaha mengerakkan tubuh nya hanya rasa sakit dan nyeri dirasakan Vali, dengan nafas yang memburu dengan cepat Vali hanya bisa pasrah.

Naruto menyentuhkan tangan kanan nya yang sudah tidak terlapisi es pada kepala Vali, tanda dilengan kanan nya mulai bercahaya, walau tidak terlihat dari luar karna masih tertutupi jaket, Vali yang diperlakukan seperti ini ingin protes, tapi kesadaran nya serasa terseret paksa masuk dalam dirinya.

Pendragon

Sebuah tempat dengan dekorasi warna putih, tempat dimana dalam pikiran Vali sang Vanishing Dragon berada, Naruto berjalan kearah aura yang dikenali nya, berdiri didepan seekor naga berwarna putih dengan mata biru menyala.

[Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini]

Suara sosok naga didepan nya masuk kedalam telingga Naruto, suara berat yang dikenali nya, tanpa sadar sebuah senyum dibuat Naruto, memandang Albion dengan mata shappire nya.

"Kau sudah melupakan ku Albion" Naruto bertanya pada sosok didepan nya dengan santai

[Aura mu sangat tidak asing bagiku, katakan kau ini manusia atau naga]

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, menyibakkan baju dilengan kananya, memperlihatkan tanda kutukan disana, Albion yang melihat tanda itu melebarkan mata, tanda dari orang yang telah membunuh tubuh aslinya, tanda yang hanya dimiliki satu orang 'Pendragon'.

Mengembalikkan lengan bajunya seperti semula, Naruto menatap Albion yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Dengan itu kau harus nya sudah menjelaskan, siapa aku" Albion menatap tajam kearah Naruto

[Pendragon, apa yang kau inginkan dariku]

"Aku hanya tadi merasakan aura mu, setelah itu aku mencarinya dan terjadilah aku bertarung dengan anak muda berambut abu-abu itu" Naruto menjelaskan dengan santai, tidak merasa takut menghadapi salah satu dari naga surgawi, "Aku hanya ingin menemimu dan bicara beberapa hal"

[Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan]

"Tanda ini apa kau tahu sesuatu" Naruto menunjuk lengan nya yang sudah tertutup

[Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu tentang tanda itu, aku hanya pernah melihat tanda itu saat tubuh asli ku, dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian]

"Hei, jangan mengungkit masa lalu, aku juga terpaksa melakukan nya" Naruto memegang pelipis nya mencoba mengingat-ingat suatu memori "Kau dan si merah banyak menghancurkan kota dan menewaskan banyak manusia, jadi dengan pertimbangan apa yang kau sudah lakukan, aku harus membunuhmu"

[Kau ada benar nya juga Pendragon, karna pertarungan rival kami, banyak tempat yang hancur dan musnah]

"Albion, pemilik barumu ini memiliki potensi yang besar, dia keturunan dari iblis, benarkan?"

[Kau benar, dia keturunan dari iblis klan lucifer dan manusia]

"sudah ku duga, tidak mungkin manusia memiliki energi sihir sebesar itu, dan juga serangan-serangan nya lebih seperti serangan iblis saat menyerang"

[Apa kau tertarik dengan pemilik baruku ini]

Naruto menaikkan alis nya, tertarik, naruto memang tertarik dengan kemampuan nya dalam pertarungan tadi, tapi bukan tertarik dalam artian lain.

"Kurasa aku sedikit tertarik dengan kemampuan nya" Naruto merasakan bahwa ada aura lain yang mendekat kearah nya "Sampai disini dulu Albion"

Naruto menuliskan sesuatu mengunakan sihirnya sebuah angka-angka, Albion yang melihatnya bingung apa yang dilakukan Naruto

"Albion, beritahu pemilikmu jika ingin menguasai bagaimana mengunakan balance breaker nya dengan sempurna hubungi nomor yang sudah aku tulis itu" Naruto mulai menghilang dalam tempat itu, Albion menatap angka-angka didepan nya dengan bingung.

[Angka-angka apa ini]

Masih dalam posisi Naruto memegang kepala Vali, mata Naruto perlahan terbuka, melihat kesegala arah, bangunan hancur terlihat jelas dipandangan matanya, pandangan diarahkan pada dirinya sendiri, jaket biru kesayangan nya sudah hancur dibeberapa bagian, celana jeans yang dikenakan nya juga bernasib sama, menghela nafas lelah, mendongak kan wajah nya keatas, salju putih yang masih turun dengan teratur.

Merasakan aura yang sudah semakin dekat, Naruto merentangkan sayap es nya, dengan sekali hempasan Naruto sudah berada jauh dari bangunan-bangunan hancur bekas pertarungan nya. _'Lebih baik aku cepat pulang, badan ku sakit semua, serangan dari anak muda itu kuat juga'_

'Brrrrrr'

Sebuah getaran berasal dari saku jaket Naruto, mengambil benda tersebut dan melihat sebuah panggilan masuk, menyentuh layar ponsel nya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Kau kemana saja? aku tadi merasakan tekanan aura mu yang besar, apa kau melakukan pertempuran? apa kau terluka? bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara Kyuubi dengan nada kawatir terdengar dengan jelas, menghela nafas, Naruto tersenyum tipis

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuu" bohong Naruto, tidak ingin membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih kawatir lagi

"Aku belum bisa percaya sebelum melihat keadaanmu secara langsung" Naruto menghela nafas lagi, Kyuubi memang kadang keras kepala seperti ini,

"Tidak usah, kau juga kan pasti ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan" balas Naruto dengan tenang "Aku hanya perlu istirahat dan tidur"

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau mu, aku juga harus mencarikan pekerjaan pada orang bodoh yang meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian" nada suara Kyuubi terdengar marah, tapi masih ada kekawatiran disana

"Hahaha, maaf maaf"

"Besok atau lusa, aku akan bawakan beberapa lowongan pekerjaan untukmu"

"Iya, aku mengandalkanmu Kyuu"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, dan kau harus istirahat dengan benar jangan berkeliaran kemana-mana" senyuman diwajah Naruto makin lebar, dia suka saat Kyuubi menasehatinya seperti ini

"Siap"

Naruto membalas dengan tegas, menatap layar ponsel nya yang retak dan bisa pecah kapan saja, memasukkan nya pada saku jaket nya dengan hati-hati. _'Menyebalkan, aku harus memperbaiki benda ini lagi' _menghela nafas entah untuk yang berapa kali, menggepakkan sayap es nya lebih kuat, ingin sampai apartement nya dengan cepat dan tidur.

Pendragon

Mengepakkan enam pasang sayap nya dengan cepat, Azazel merasa kawatir pada murid nya Vali, beberapa menit yang lalu dia menyuruh Vali untuh menemui nya di Grigori, Vali memang sering terlambat tapi tidak selama ini, Azazel juga merasakan tekanan aura Vali yang besar, merasa kawatir dengan sifat murid nya yang jika menemukan seseorang yang kuat dia pasti akan bertarung.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali ini terjadi, Azazel sudah memaklumi dengan sifat gila bertarung Vali, tapi dengan tekanan aura lawan yang terasa berbeda ini membuat Azazel penasaran pada siapa yang bertarung dengan Vali, Azazel merasa pernah merasakan aura ini, tapi dipikiran Azazel waktu itu aura nya tidak sekuat dan terasa seperti ditahan pada titik yang sulit untuk dirasakan.

Merasakan lagi tekanan kekuatan Vali yang lebih besar dari yang tadi, 'Dia, pasti memakai balance breaker' pikir Azazel, mengepakkan dengan perlahan keenam pasang sayap nya, berpikiran bahwa lawan yang dihadapi Vali pasti akan kalah, saat Vali masuk mode balance breaker.

Menampilkan ekspresi terkejut saat merasakan lagi tekanan energi Vali menjadi lemah, menghempaskan sayap nya dengan cepat, ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mendapati aura orang yang menjadi lawan Vali, mendekat kearah Vali, dengan kecepatan yang ditingkatkan Azazel berusaha sampai ditempat Vali.

Bangunan-bangunan hancur yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata nya, pandangan nya diarah kan kesegala arah mencari sosok Vali, pandangan Azazel berhenti saat melihat pemuda yang dikenalinya terlentang dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan darah yang terlihat disamping mulutnya, dengan sekali hempasan Azazel sudah berada disamping Vali, melihat tubuh yang sedikit ditutupi salju itu.

Direksinya diarahkan mencari lawan yang sudah membuat Vali babak belur seperti ini, merasa lawan Vali sudah tidak bisa dirasakan lagi dari tempat itu, Azazel mengangkat tubuh penuh luka Vali, menggepakkan sayap hitam nya dengan pelan, melihat lagi kehancuran-kehancuran yang sudah diciptakan oleh pertarungan Vali.

Menyipitkan mata nya, melihat beberapa es padat terdapat pada bekas pertarungan Vali, menaikkan alis nya bingung, setahu Azazel seseorang yang bisa menggunakan sihir berbasis es adalah salah satu dari empat maou, serafall. Pikiran itu dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Azazel, tidak mungkin maou pergi kedunia manusia tanpa sebuah tujuan yang jelas, melihat lagi bekas pertarungan yang mulai ditutupi salju tipis.

Menggepakkan keenam sayap nya Azazel meninggalkan tempat itu, direksinya diarah kan pada Vali, melihat luka-luka yang dibuat lawan bertarung Vali, Azazel menyimpulkan bahwa yang mengalahkan Vali dan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, bukan orang sembarangan, berpikir ulang bagaimana caranya untuk mencari orang yang melakukan semua ini.

Menghempaskan dirinya lebih cepat pergi ke Grigori, beberapa menit berlalu, Azazel yang sudah sampai, membaringkan tubuh Vali disebuah meja untuk operasi, menyuruh beberapa anak buah nya untuk mengobati luka-luka ditubuh Vali, melihat kearah monitor yang menunjukan interval denyutan jantung Vali, mendudukan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi, dan merebahkan punggunya, menghela nafas lega melihat perkembangan dari kesembuhan murid nya tersebut.

Memijit pelipis nya dengan pelan, rasa penasaran tentang lawan yang membuat Vali seperti ini menyeruak kepermukaan, Azazel melihat lagi kondisi Vali dari tempat duduknya, beberapa Da-Tenshi yang menjadi anak buah nya, berlalu lalang untuk memantau keadaan Vali, Ini baru pertama kali menurut Azazel, Vali mendapatkan luka yang seserius ini, biasa nya lawan Vali akan kalah jika dia sudah masuk dalam mode balance breaker, meskipun dalam pandangan Azazel balance breaker nya belum bisa dikatakan sempurna, hanya bisa digunakan dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, tergantung dengan kapasitas energi sihir Vali.

Walaupun sudah dalam pelatihan Azazel, balance breaker Vali tetap belum bisa disempurnakan seperti ada beberapa bagian yang kurang, mengambil selembar kertas dari tumpukan dokumen disamping nya mengamati setiap tulisan disana, _'Perkembangan yang melebihi ekspektasiku Vali, kemampuan sihir dan Sacred Gear Divine Dividing sudah sangat hebat' _mengerutkan dahi nya melihat data dari Vali yang sudah dalam mode balance breaker _'Apa ini' _memperhatikan bagian sayap Vali, ada bagian diantara sayap nya yang hilang.

Memutar otak nya mulai mencari informasi lebih mengenai ini, Azazel sedikit menemukan fakta bahwa bagian itu pada pemilik sebelum nya harus nya ada, tapi saat sudah berpindah pemilik menjadi Vali bagian tersebut seperti menghilang, berdiri dan mulai melangkah kearah sebuah lemari berisi banyak dokumen, mulai mencari-cari arsip yang sudah dikumpulkan nya mengenai Sacred Gear tersebut.

Menemukan sebuah map dengan label Divine Dividing, mengambilnya dan mulai mencari informasi yang dibutuhkan, membaca dengan dahi yang makin mengkerut, seperti menemukan fakta baru yang terlewat, Azazel membawa dokumen itu, mendudukan dirinya dan mulai membaca lagi informasi-informasi yang ada.

Sebuah kesimpulan dari informasi itu didapatkan Azazel, pemilik sebelum Vali meninggal sebelum melakukan pertarungan rival dengan Ddraig, dan dari data tersebut bahwa pemilik Albion itu bertarung dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenal, jika apa yang dipikirkan Azazel benar, maka yang bertarung dengan pemilik Albion sebelum Vali mengambil sesuatu dari Scared Gear Divine Dividing, yang membuat Vali sekarang belum bisa mencapai balance breaker nya dengan sempurna.

'_Tapi bagaimana? Dan siapa yang melakukan nya?' _kalimat itu terus terulang dalan pikiran Azazel, menyandarkan punggunya untuk merilekskan tubuhnya, banyak hal yang terus dipikirkan nya, ingin mengetahui siapa yang telah bertarung dengan Vali tadi, dan mengungkap tentang Sacred Gear Vali ini, menghela nafas, melihat tumpukan dokumen disamping nya.

Mengangkat alis nya, mengambil sebuah kertas dari tumpukan tersebut, sebuah profil siswa Academy Kuoh, melihat lebih, seorang siswa kelas satu, pemilik dari Sacred Gear Twice Critical, Azazel memanggil anak buahnya.

"Raynare"

Seorang gadis dengan sepasang sayap hitam dipunggungnya, dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dan mata violet, berlutut didepan Azazel, menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang dibacanya tadi pada Raynare

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi pemuda itu" Raynare membaca profil dari orang yang akan diawasi nya tersebut

"Baik" mengucapkan dengan tegas, Raynare merentangkan sayap nya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Azazel hanya memandang kepergian anak buah nya itu dengan datar, menghela nafas lagi dan mulai membaca dokumen-dokumen penelitian mengenai Scared Gear.

TBC

REVIEW

Banyak juga yang bertanya, aku akan berusaha untuk menjawab.

:Jawaban dari pertanyaan Anonymous Hybrid, iya Naruto merasakan aura dari Azazel, tapi karna kondisi dirinya yang masih lelah karna perjalanan, jadi dia mengabaikan saja, disitu juga Azazel merasakan aura Naruto, tapi kedua nya menekan aura nya ketitik dimana sulit untuk dirasakan

:Jawaban dari pertanyaan Uzumaki 21, maaf kalau hanya aku jawab beberapa, disini Kyuubi adalah kitsune, berpenampilan seperti manusia tapi kalau posisi bertarung bisa berubah, kalau hubungan nya dengan Naruto itu masih dichapter-chapter depan, dan masalah umur juga sama aku jelaskan nanti dichapter-chapter selanjutnya

:jawaban dari pertanyaan, mengenai kekuatan Naruto, pokonya Naruto memiliki kemampuan naga itu dulu kalau dijelaskan lebih detail nanti gak seru kedepan nya, dan apa punya Sacred Gear, hmmm gimana aku belum mikirin aku kasih apa nggak? Dan Naruto disini itu manusia.

Itu dulu yang bisa aku jawab dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan, kalau memang pertanyaan nya belum aku jawab, itu karna kalau dijawab sekarang nanti tidak seru ceritanya, shishishi

"Bagi manusia kematian adalah ketakutan terbesar"

"Hati yang dipenuhi rasa takut memang sulit untuk dikendalikan" by God Enel ( One Piece)

Dan kalau mau cerita nya saya lanjutkan tolong review anda


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"Pendragon"

Chapter 3

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tertutup gorden, Naruto yang merasakan sedikit kehangatan masuk dalam kamarnya sedikit mengeliat, mencoba bangun dari kasurnya, dengan mata yang masih tertutup Naruto bangun, berjalan kearah jendela, menyingkap gorden putih, cahaya matahari langsung masuk kedalam kamar Naruto, Shappire itu mulai terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam nya.

Naruto melihat kearah luar dari jendela kamar nya, menampilkan pemandangan kota besar dengan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dijalan raya, direksinya diarahkan sedikit kebawah melihat sebuah taman yang ditutupi oleh selimut salju putih dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar, ada sebuah air mancur dibagian tengah, merasa cukup dengan apa yang dilakukan nya, Naruto mengerak-gerakkan badan nya, rasa nyeri dan pegal dirasakan, efek dari pertarungan kemarin.

Berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan sebuah handuk dibahu, membuka sebuah lemari es didapur, mengambil sebotol air dan meminum nya perlahan, berjalan kedalam kamar mandi yang posisi nya dekat dengan dapur, dan melakukan rutinitas pagi nya.

Sekitar 10 menit naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengunakan handuk, berjalan kearah kamar, membuka lemari pakaian nya, mengambil celana jeans abu-abu, sebuah sweeter biru dan jaket berwarna putih.

Berjalan dalam kerumunan orang, berjalan menyusuri jalanan bersalju, sebuah kamera digital dikalungkan dileher nya, sesekali membidik dan memotret objek-objek yang dianggapnya menarik. Memotret menjadi hobi Naruto beberapa tahun terakhir ini, mengabadikan sebuah objek lewat lensa kamera menjadi keasikan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan Tokyo, melihat berbagai objek menarik yang dapat ditangkap oleh kamera nya, memasukkan tangan nya mencari ponsel, baru menyadari bahwa benda tersebut sudah dalam proses perbaikkan, menghembuskan nafas nya membuat uap putih keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba langkah nya berhenti, lensa kamera nya menangkap sosok seorang wanita, menurunkan lensa kamera nya memastikan dengan mata kepala nya sendiri. Naruto terpaku ditempat melihat sosok wanita tersebut, 'Cantik' pikir nya.

Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang berderet disepanjang jalan. Ia menempati kursi untuk berdua, wanita itu menunduk kearah ponsel yang dipegang nya, sesekali mengetik sesuatu. Naruto yang melihatnya yakin wanita itu sedang melamun, melihat mata ruby wanita itu yang diam. Rambut kuning kemerah-merahan yang tergerai, dan beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajah nya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging diwajah Naruto, mengangkat lensa kamera nya memposisikan wanita itu sebagai objek foto nya, menekan tombol dan suara klik terdengar, wanita itu masih tidak bergeming saat Naruto memotret, Ia juga tidak sadar Naruto sekarang berada tepat didepan nya.

Sebuah tepukan dikepala menyadarkan wanita itu dari lamunan, melihat siapa yang melakukan nya, melebarkan mata ruby nya menatap langsung pada wajah Naruto yang tersenyum, wajah nya sedikit memanas melihat senyuman itu, tanpa sadar sebuah senyum juga ia buat.

"Kyuu, sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Naruto, mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuubi

"Siapa yang melamun" setengah berteriak Kyuubi membalas 'Aku kan tidak bisa bilang kalau aku melamunkan mu Naruto' batin Kyuubi

"Benarkah? Aku melihat kau memandangi ponselmu tanya berkedip tadi" melihat reaksi Kyuubi yang menundukkan kepala nya dalam-dalam membuat sebuah senyum jail dibuat Naruto

"Baka, baka baka" teriak Kyuubi memukul-mukul dada Naruto yang berada disamping nya, Naruto hanya menerima pukulan itu sambil terus tertawa.

"Jadi apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Naruto, satelah pukulan-pukulan Kyuubi berhenti

"Aku tidak melamun" bantah nya, menundukkan wajah nya menatap salju dibawah kakinya "Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi tapi nomormu tidak aktif"

"Oh, masalah itu" Naruto menggaruk belakang leher nya malu "Sebenarnya ponselku sekarang sedang diperbaiki, karna pertarungan kemarin ponselku sedikit rusak"

Kyuubi mendonggakkan kepala nya menatap Naruto tajam, Naruto sedikit berjengit melihat tatapan Kyuubi, sebuah rasa dingin tak terjelaskan serasa menerpa leher Naruto, sebuah cengraman keras terasa dibahunya, _'Tadi kelihatan manis, tapi sekarang seperti iblis'_

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin, semuanya" suara yang terkesan datar tapi menyimpan bahaya didalam nya, Naruto mau tidak mau harus menjelaskan semuanya, terakhir kali membuat Kyuubi marah, dia hampir menjadi arang hidup, memikirkan kejadian itu membuat darah naruto sedikit berdesir.

Naruto mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuubi, dari pertemuan nya dengan pemuda bernama Vali yang menjadi pemilik baru Albion, petarungan yang terjadi antara kedua nya, sampai dampak yang dihasilkan dari pertarungan nya, pembicaraan dengan Albion, dan yang terakhir ponsel nya yang rusak.

Kyuubi yang mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto hanya mangut-mangut "Itu sebab nya aku coba menghubungimu tidak bisa"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi sampai apartement ponselku sudah tidak bisa digunakan" membalas Kyuubi dengan santai, melihat kearah Kyuubi yang seperti nya memikirkan sesuatu

"Baiklah, ayo" mengengam tangan Naruto dan menarik nya, Naruto yang ditarik seperti itu hanya menurut saja, mengikuti Kyuubi yang berjalan didepan nya

"Kita mau kemana Kyuu?"

"Mencarikan mu ponsel baru"

"Ha?" Naruto mencoba berpikir jika dia punya ponsel berarti "Kau ingin merecokiku setiap hari Kyuu?"

Kyuubi membalikkan kepala nya dan menatap Naruto kesal, sedikit mengembungkan pipinya "Aku tidak merecoki mu aku hanya khawatir akan keadaanmu"

Naruto hanya mendesah dengan berlebihan, mengikuti saja apa yang diinginkan wanita didepan nya. Tapi Naruto bersyukur ada Kyuubi yang selalu ada saat dia butuh seseorang untuk bersandar, sejak saat itu, tanpa sadar senyum sedih dibuat oleh Naruto.

Pendragon

Naruto dengan mata melebar dan mulut mengangga melihat tumpukan kertas setinggi lebih dari tiga puluh senti didepan nya, melihat lagi kearah Kyuubi yang duduk santai dikursi apartement. Naruto memang meminta tolong pada Kyuubi untuk mencarikan pekerjaan, tapi tidak sebanyak ini juga, memijit pelipis merasa kepala nya mendadak pusing.

"Apa-apa'an ini Kyuu" Naruto bertanya dengan nada lelah

"Ini semua daftar lowongan kerja yang kau minta" dengan sebuah senyuman manis Kyuubi menjawab

'_Dia pasti sengaja melakukan ini, pasti dia masih marah dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa'_ Naruto mendesah pelan, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas lowongan didepan nya, sedikit menyipitkan mata nya melihat beberapa pekerjaan yang menurut Naruto aneh.

"Aku tidak kuat membaca semua nya" teriak Naruto sambil menghamburkan kertas-kertas ditangan nya,

"Kau harus memilih salah satu Naruto, aku sudah susah payah mencarikan nya untukmu" dengan nada manis dan sebuah senyum Kyuubi berkata

"Apakah ada saran dari mu Kyuu" masih terus melihat beberapa lowongan pekerjaan Naruto berkata

Mengambil selembar kertas dari tumpukan diatas meja, "Bagaimana dengan ini, menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran" Kyuubi menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Naruto

"Aku tidak cocok menjadi pekerja kantoran kau tahu"

"Kalau menjadi seorang guru bagaimana?"

"Tidak tidak tidak" Naruto mengoyangkan tangan nya cepat menolak usulan Kyuubi "Jadi seorang guru itu merepotkan harus bekerja dari pagi sampai sore terus ada juga pekerjaan lain seperti membuat soal, mengoreksi dan lain nya"

"Kau ini pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau inginkan"

"Kan aku sudah kata kan pekerjaan yang tidak merepotkan dan aku bisa terus bersantai" Naruto merebahkan punggung nya pada kursi, mengambil lagi kertas lowongan yang belum dibaca nya, sebuah senyum dibuat Naruto menemukan pekerjaan yang seperti nya cocok.

"Aku ambil ini Kyuu" memberikan kertas itu pada Kyuubi

Menaikkan alis bingung dengan pekerjaan yang diambil Naruto "Ini kan lowongan pekerjaan menjadi seorang penjaga malam disebuah sekolah Naruto"

"Ya, kupikir itu cocok denganku"

Kyuubi membaca kertas lowongan itu lagi "Kerja dilakukan pada pukul setengah sepuluh malam sampai jam tujuh pagi termasuk dengan membuka gerbang sekolah"

"Itu pekerjaan yang cocok menurutku, siang hari nya aku bisa mencari informasi mengenai tanda kutukan ini, sekalian jalan-jalan dan mencari objek menarik untuk difoto" sebuah senyum senang dibuat Naruto

"Tapi kan kau tidak tidur Naruto"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak tidur, aku kan bisa tidur dipos nya dan tidak akan ketahuan, siapa juga yang akan mengawasi"

"Ya terserah kau saja lah" Kyuubi meneruskan membaca lowongan tersebut "Disini tertulis pekerjaan dilakukan 3-4 hari dalam seminggu, berarti maksud nya kau bisa memilih hari kerja"

"Itu mungkin dimaksudkan untuk para mahasiswa yang ingin bekerja part time kurasa"

"Begitukah"

"Iya, kalau begitu aku ambil pekerjaan ini, besok aku akan mendatangi sekolah yang mengeluarkan lowongan ini"

Kyuubi yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan, sebuah senyum juga dibuat oleh Kyuubi melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

Pendragon

Vali membuka mata nya merasakan beberapa tubuhnya masih nyeri dan sakit, menatap diri nya sendiri yang dalam proses perawatan, beberapa Da-Tenshi mengecek keadaan nya. Sebuah senyum senang dibuat Vali memikirkan lagi tentang pertarungan yang dilakukan nya dengan seorang berambut kuning

Merasakan ada yang mendekat Vali memutar kepala nya kesamping, melihat Azazel menyilangkan tangan nya didada dan menatapnya tajam tersirat marah disana, Vali hanya mengabaikan tatapan Azazel, malas berurusan dengan pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana ini terjadi Vali" nada datar yang keluar dari Azazel tapi juga terasa tajam yang mendengar nya

"Kau sendiri juga sudah tahu sifatku Azazel" menatap Azazel dengan malas "Aku bertemu seseorang yang kuat dan bertarung dengan nya, itu saja" sebuah perempatan tercipta didahi Azazel mendengar penjelasan singkat Vali

"Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu Vali, aku perlu penjelasan detail nya" masih dengan nada datar Azazel berkata

"Baiklah-baiklah aku jelaskan" Vali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan menatap langsung pada mata Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu "Aku dalam perjalanan ke Grigori seperti yang kau minta, dalam perjalanan itu aku bertemu dengan seorang dengan sayap naga yang terbuat dari es kalau tidak salah nama nya Naruto, Albion memberi tahu ku aura dipancarkan orang tersebut seperti aura naga dan Albion merasakan aura yang familiar dari nya, ingin mengetes apa yang dikatakan Albion, aku menembakan beberapa energi sihir dia menahan nya dengan mudah, dan karna dia kuat aku akhirnya bertarung dengan nya, aku ingin bertarung dengan nya lagi dia benar-benar kuat"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Vali, Azazel mulai memutar otak nya berpikir tentang Naruto, sekuat apa dirinya? Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki aura naga? Apakah itu termasuk kekuatan dalam Sacred Gear?

"Vali bagaimana ciri-ciri orang bernama Naruto itu"

"Dia memiliki mata berwarna biru shappire dan rambut kuning jabrik"

Benar dugaan Azazel tentang orang yang bertarung dengan Vali, _'Aku jadi ingin mengetes seberapa kuat dia, sampai bisa mengalahkan Vali dan membuat nya seperti ini'_

Melihat Azazel yang sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri, Vali mulai berdiri tidak memperdulikan selang-selang yang menacap dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya dan rasa sakit yang masih dirasakan, berjalan terus menuju pintu keluar

"Kau mau kemana Vali"

"Karna sudah tidak ada urusan aku pergi" sayap Sacred Gear Dividing Divine tercipta dipunggung Vali, menghempaskan sayap nya dan pergi dari tempat itu,

Azazel hanya mendesah, melihat kelakuan dari salah satu pemilik naga surgawi, berjalan kearah kursi dan mendudukan tubuh nya, mengambil beberapa data hasil penelitian tentang Sacred Gear, membaca nya dengan serius, Azazel juga masih memikirkan tentang lawan yang telah mengalahkan Vali _'Naruto ya, menarik'_

Dengan mengunakan sayap Scared Gear nya Vali terbang dengan perlahan, udara dingin tidak dihiraukan nya, kekalahan kemarin membuat nya sangat bersemangat. Mengangkat tangan kanan nya sebuah kertas berada disana, melihat kearah kertas yang dipegangnya beberapa angka tertulis disana, Vali mencoba mengingat lagi apa yang dibicarakan nya dengan Albion dalam pikiran nya.

[Vali aku ingin bicara padamu]

'_Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Albion'_

[Vali apa kau ingin menguasai balance breaker dengan sempurna]

'_Maksudmu menguasai dengan sempurna, apa yang kau bicarakan'_

[Kau ingat orang yang telah mengalahkanmu]

'_...'_

[Setelah kau kalah, dia menemuiku didalam mindscape mu Vali]

'_Bagaimana dia bisa masuk kedalam mindscapeku, bukan nya hanya aku yang bisa mengaksesnya'_

[Kalau masalah itu aku tidak tahu Vali, kau harus tahu Vali yang menjadi lawanmu kemarin adalah Pendragon]

'_Pendragon?, jangan mengunakan istilah yang tidak aku tahu, cepat jelaskan Albion'_

[Itu bukan istilah Vali itu adalah nama panggilan nya dimasa lalu, biar aku jelaskan Pendragon adalah manusia pertama yang mengalahkan bangsa naga, dia juga hampir membunuh semua naga yang ada dimasa itu, ia juga yang telah membunuh tubuh asliku Vali]

'_Tunggu, maksudmu orang yang aku lawan kemarin memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang hebat, itu hebat Albion, aku pasti akan bertarung dengan nya lagi'_

[Sifat maniak bertarungmu ini pasti akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti] Albion hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala nya melihat pemilik baru nya yang memiliki sifat yang selalu ingin bertarung jika menemukan lawan yang kuat

[Kita kesampingkan masalah keinginanmu itu, aku baru sadar bahwa ada bagian dari diriku yang hilang, dan itu yang menyebabkan dirimu belum bisa sampai sekarang mengunakan balance breaker dengan sempurna]

'_Bagaimana mendapatkan bagian darimu itu Albion'_

[Kurasa Pendragon yang telah mengambil nya, saat pemilik sebelum dirimu bertarung dengan nya]

'_Bukan nya itu bagus Albion, kita tinggal datang dan menghajarnya, mengambil bagian dirimu dan beres'_

[Kau terlalu naif Vali, dirinya lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan, pertarungan yang kau lakukan dengan nya waktu itu, dia hanya mengunakan satu dari banyak kemampuan nya, bahkan dia belum mengunakan senjata yang telah membelah tubuh asliku]

'_Kalau belum dicoba siapa yang tahu Albion'_

Albion hanya bisa menghela nafas, pemilik nya ini selain memiliki keinginan bertarung yang besar juga keras kepala, Albion menyibakkan sayap nya, memperlihatkan sebuah angka-angka disana, angka yang sempat ditulis oleh Naruto dengan sihir nya.

[Vali aku tidak tahu angka-angka apa ini, tapi Pendragon bilang kau pasti mengerti]

Vali melihat angka-angka didepan nya, _'bukan nya itu nomor telefon'_

[Dia hanya bilang jika kau ingin menguasai balance breakermu dengan sempurna hubungi angka-angka ini]

'_Akan aku pikirkan Albion'_

Vali mengingat-ingat pembicaraan nya dengan Albion, melihat lagi kertas bertuliskan nomor telefon ditangan nya, mulai berpikiran untuk mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut, mengepakkan sayap Sacred Gear nya dan Vali melesat pergi.

Pendragon

Naruto merapatkan jaketnya lagi, menghalau rasa dingin yang menerpanya, ditangan kanannya sebuah map coklat berisi surat lamaran kerja yang sudah siap diserahkan berada, menghembus kan nafas nya lagi, berjalan ditengah salju menuju sekolah tempat nya melamar kerja, Naruto sedikit mengerutu mengingat Kyuubi tidak mau meminjamkan mobil nya dengan alasan _'Kalau kau memakainya mobilku akan rusak saat kembali'_, bukan salah Naruto kan kalau benda-benda elektronik dan kendaraan membencinya.

Merapatkan jaket coklatnya lagi, melihat kedepan mendapati seorang remaja berambut coklat dan mata yang sama dengan rambut nya berjalan kearah Naruto, mendapatkan kesempatan bertanya pada seseorang mengenai dimana sekolah yang dia akan melamar kerja disana, Naruto sebenarnya tidak pandai membaca peta, karna itu dari tadi dia hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama, _sense direction_ nya memang payah tapi kalau sudah melihat jalan nya atau menandai sebuah tempat dia tidak akan tersesat lagi.

"Ano, boleh aku bertanya?" Naruto bertanya dengan ramah tidak lupa sebuah senyum dia buat

Remaja itu melihat kearah orang yang bertanya, melihat mata shappire yang menurut nya indah dan rambut kuning jabrik itu, merasa orang tersebut butuh pertolongan.

"Iya, bertanya tentang apa paman"

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, aku ingin tanya, apa kau tahu dimana letak sekolah ini" Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas bergambar peta yang dibuat Kyuubi, kemarin diapartement nya, walaupun gambar nya dibuat sangat sederhana dan dapat dengan mudah dipahami tapi otak Naruto memang tidak cocok dengan yang namanya peta,denah atau apa lah itu, menurut Naruto itu tidak penting

"Ah ini Academy Kuoh kan paman" Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, sembari bersyukur akhirnya menemukan orang yang tahu dimana letak sekolah itu "Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Hyodou Issei dan aku salah satu murid yang bersekolah disana"

"Hyodou-san bisakan anda tunjukan letak sekolah tersebut" Naruto merasakan aura naga dari remaja bernama Issei ini, mencoba merasakan lebih dalam lagi aura naga yang sangat familiar menurutnya, Naruto akhirnya sadar Issei adalah pemilik baru dari Ddraig

"Bisa Naruto-san, anda tinggal lurus sampai sebuah pemberhentian bus setelah itu belok kiri, perempatan kedua belok kiri lagi Naruto-san, dan disana Academy Kuoh" mendengarkan penjelasan Issei dan memasukkan nya kedalam memori Naruto

"Maaf Hyodou-san, bisakah anda mengantarkan saya ketempat tersebut" Naruto sebenarnya sudah paham dengan apa yag dijelaskan ramaja berambut coklat itu, dia hanya ingin mengobservasi pemilik baru dari Ddrag ini.

"Naruto-san mari saya antar kesana" Issei setelah ini harusnya memiliki janji dengan Matsuda dan Motohama untuk menonton DVD baru yang dibeli Motohama, _'Tapi menolong orang tidak ada salahnya, siapa tahu Santa Claus nanti akan memberiku hadiah setumpuk DVD porno' _pikir Issei memasang senyum mesum nya

"Hyodou-san sekolah bernama Academy Kuoh ini seperti apa?"

"Academy Kuoh adalah sekolah yang sangat hebat Naruto-san, disana banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik dan juga tubuh yang indah, tidak hanya itu saja ada dua yang sangat cantik dan sexy melebihi semua nya dan nama nya adalah Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno" Naruto yang mendengar Issei terus bicara dengan semangat nya hanya mendesah dalam hati '_Ternyata orang ini mesum, benar-benar menarik, pemilik baru Albion maniak bertarung dan sekarang pemilik baru Ddraig seorang yang mesum' _

"Bukan nya sekolah itu dikhususkan hanya untuk siswa perempuan nya, Hyodou-san?"

"Itu dulu Naruto-san, sekarang sekolah itu menjadi sekolah campuran tapi dengan rasio siswa perempuan yang lebih banyak"

"Oh, begitu ya"

"Naruto-san sendiri apa yang akan anda lakukan di Academy Kuoh"

"Aku hanya akan melamar pekerjaan disana" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya memperlihatkan map coklatnya

"Jangan-jangan anda akan menjadi sensei baru, maafkan aku sensei atas perkataanku yang tidak sopan" Issei langsung membungkuk kan badan nya

"Hahaha, aku tidak akan menjadi sensei barumu, aku hanya melamar pekerjaan menjadi penjaga sekolahan saja "

"Tapi Naruto-san dilihat dari manapun anda lebih cocok menjadi seorang sensei dari pada menjadi penjaga sekolah, apa ada alasan khusus Naruto-san"

"Itu karna pekerjaan tersebut tidak menganggu waktu kuliahku, Hyodou-san" bohong Naruto, sebenarnya mengambil pekerjaan ini karna pekerjaan nya tidak merepotkan dan bisa bersantai

"Anda seorang mahasiswa ya, kalau begitu saya mengerti kenapa Naruto-san mengambil pekerjaan tersebut" Issei hanya percaya saya perkataan Naruto, melihat Naruto yang seperti nya bukan orang jahat, dari perawakan nya Issei bisa melihat bahwa Naruto terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa semester menengah yang butuh uang tambahan untuk kehidupan kuliahnya

"Begitulah Hyodou-san"

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil terus mengobrol tanpa sadar menceritakan diri mereka sendiri pada lawan bicara, walaupun Naruto banyak berkata bohong tentang dirinya, mendengarkan sedikit cerita kehidupan dari Issei, Naruto menyadari bahwa selain sifat mesum remaja berambut coklat ini memiliki semangat yang besar, Naruto sedikit berpikir tentang bagaimana pertarungan rival yang akan terjadi pada remaja didepan nya ini dengan seseorang yang bertarung dengan nya kemarin.

Naruto menghentikan pikiran nya melihat bangunan besar ditangkap matanya, dilihat nya sebuah halaman luas yang tertutupi salju dan sebuah bangunan besar yang Naruto yakini sebagai gedung sekolah, Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya merasakan aura iblis dari wilayah sekolah tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto-san, ini adalah Academy Kouh" Issei dengan semangat menunjukan bangunan besar sekolah

"Terima kasih atas bantuan nya Hyodou-san, lain waktu saya akan membalas kebaikan anda" Naruto membungkuk kan badan nya berterima kasih

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu Naruto-san" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya melihat kearah Issei "Apa perlu saya antar sampai kedalam Naruto-san"

"Tidak Hyodou-san, sampai disini saja saya sudah senang, anda mungkin masih ada yang harus dilakukan sekarang"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Naruto-san" Issei berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, setelah agak jauh senyum mesum dibuat oleh Issei dan mulai berlari kerumah teman nya Motohama

Naruto melihat lagi bangunan besar didepan nya, menghela nafas pelan, _'Bangunan sebesar ini pasti sulit untuk menemukan ruang administrasinya, memakan banyak waktu lagi dan apa juga aura-aura iblis ini, hah.' _Mulai berjalan kearah bangunan sekolah Kuoh tersebut, Naruto kembali mendesah. _'Kalau kau ingin melakukan lakukan dengan cepat, kalau tidak ingin dilakukan jangan dilakukan'_

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Mengenai kutukan naruto itu ada keuntungan dan kerugian nya, keuntungan nya bisa mendeteksi aura naga meski aura tersebut sudah ditekan sampai sulit untuk dirasakan, dan juga bisa berkomunikasi langsung dengan naga, karna ada beberapa naga yang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, masih ada beberapa keuntungan nya tapi dichapter-chapter depan saya beritahu, kerugian nya Naruto berubah menjadi naga dan tak bisa terkendali, itu dulu penjelasannya, karena kalau dijelaskan lebih dalam nanti tidak seru. Disini Ophis dan Gread red tidak dibunuh Naruto, dan tenang saja masalah Sacred Gear Naruto tidak punya.

Tolong berikan kritik dan saran mengenai chapter ini, biar saya bisa perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, terima kasih

"Bukan masalah apa yang kau lakukan tapi, kau harus bertanggung jawab apa yang kau ciptakan" By Iceburg (One Piece)

Dan kalau mau cerita nya saya lanjutkan tolong review anda


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"Pendragon"

Chapter 4

Naruto duduk dengan santai disebuah kursi, menunggu lamaran kerja nya diperiksa oleh pihak Administrasi, melihat kearah samping kiri dan kanan hanya mendapati lorong-lorong yang sepi, tidak menemukan seorang siswa yang berkeliaran, serasa baru sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkan nya, _'Ini kan masih dalam liburan musim dingin, pantas tidak ada siswa disini'_

Memasukan tangan nya kedalam saku mengambil ponsel dan headseat, sembari menunggu Naruto mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya sedikit melantunkan lirik lagu yang didengar, cukup lama Naruto melakukannya, menghentikan aktifitasnya saat merasakan aura iblis yang mendekat.

Melihat ke arah kiri Naruto mendapati siswi yang mengenakan seragam Academy Kuoh berjalan mengarah padanya, rambut hitam sebahu, mata ungu yang dibingkai sebuah kacamata menampilkan kesan tegas padanya, memutar kepalanya kedepan mencoba untuk tidak masuk dalam masalah.

Sona Sitri atau di Academy ini mengunakan nama Shitori Souna, memandang tajam laki-laki didepan nya, merasakan aura yang berbeda dari laki-laki tersebut walau sangat kecil dan kadang-kadang aura tersebut menghilang menyisahkan aura manusia yang dirasakan nya, Sona masih memandangi laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik tersebut, menyadari bahwa dia bukan salah satu dari sensei atau petugas di Academy Kouh.

"Maaf sebelum nya, anda ini siapa? Saya belum pernah melihat anda di Academy ini ?" Sona bertanya

"Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto, saya melamar pekerjaan disini" Naruto berdiri, menjawab pertanyaan Sona dengan ramah

"Perkenalkan juga nama saya Shitori Souna, Apa anda akan menjadi sensei baru disini Naruto-san"

"Tidak Shitori-san, saya hanya melamar pekerjaan menjadi penjaga sekolah disini"

"Begitukah Naruto-san" Sona mulai memperhatikan lebih laki-laki didepan nya, dari yang dilihat Sona usia Naruto pasti empat sampai enam tahun diatas Sona, penampilannya juga seperti seorang mahasiswa, _'Tapi aura apa tadi yang aku rasakan dari nya, aura nya pun sekarang sudah tidak terasa lagi hanya seperti manusia biasa'_

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan hanya mendecak didalam hati _'Iblis ini pasti sedang mencoba merasakan aura ku lagi, kau tidak akan bisa iblis muda tadi hanya sebuah kebetulan kau merasakan aura ku' _

"Naruto-san"

Suara seorang petugas administrasi menginterupsi kedua nya, Naruto yang nama nya dipanggil berjalan kearah ruang administrasi, membalikkan badan nya menatap Sona yang juga menatapnya dengan datar.

"Saya permisi dulu Shitori-san" Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu administrasi, melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan saat melamar kerja yaitu interview, dan berbagai pertanyaan yang menurut Naruto tidak penting

Sona yang masih berdiri didepan ruang administrasi mulai berjalan pergi, Ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan laki-laki bernama Naruto itu,

Pendragon

Naruto duduk dibangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus sambil melihat turun nya salju putih dengan perlahan, menghembuskan nafas nya pelan memperhatikan uap putih yang keluar seperti asap rokok. Ia sedikit mengigil kedinginan udara dingin benar-benar menembus sweeter dan jaket tebalnya. Sebuah bus berhenti di halte dan beberapa penumpang turun, Naruto hanya memperhatikan saat beberapa penumpang turun dan berlalu pergi, sedikit mendesah sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak merepotkan didapatkan nya, menjadi penjaga sekolah dimalam hari terdengar sepele tapi bagi Naruto pekerjaan seperti itu terdengar mengasikkan. Ia sudah bosan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan umum, dalam ingatan Naruto hampir sudah melakukan banyak pekerjaan dalam usia nya, terlihat masih muda dari luar tapi sebenarnya usia nya sudah lebih dari tujuh belas abad atau lebih, Naruto sudah lupa untuk mengitung usia nya sendiri.

Berkeliling dunia hanya untuk tujuan mengurai kan kutukan ditangan nya, meski Naruto menikmati perjalanan nya tersebut, menemui banyak hal, melakukan banyak pertarungan yang tidak terduga sampai pertarungan yang aneh, Naruto sedikit terkekeh saat mengingat pertarungan nya dengan dewa dari india Shiva, tidak melakukan pertarungan fisik mereka malah melakukan nya dengan adu ular, mesti akhir nya Naruto kalah, mengingat lagi banyak hal yang pernah dia lakukan, sebuah senyum senang dibuah Naruto mengingat ingatan-ingatan yang sempat dibuat nya.

"Ingatan-ingatan yang tak bisa terlupakan" Naruto hanya bergumam sendiri, tepat saat itu lagu _Numb_-nya Linkin Park terdengar nyaring. Nada dering ponsel Naruto, merogoh saku jaket nya, melihat sekilas siapa yang menelfon, sedikit mengangkat alis sebuah nomor tidak dikenalnya menelfon. "Moshi-moshi"

"Pendragon aku ingin bicara denganmu" suara nyaring terdengar dari sebrang sana. Wajah Naruto sedikit mengeras mendengar julukan masa lalu nya itu

"Siapa ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan datar, mulai mengatisipasi siapa yang menghubunginya, didunia ini hanya beberapa orang atau bisa Naruto katakan makhluk supernatural atau mitos yang mengetahui nama julukan itu.

"Cih, ini aku Vali, orang yang kau lawan kemarin" suara mendecak terdengar oleh Naruto, sedikit menghembuskan nafas mengetahui siapa yang menghubungi nya

"Oh, ada urusan apa dengan ku, apa kau menghubungiku ingin tahu bagaimana menguasai balance breaker" kata Naruto, sedikit mulai mengerti jalan pikiran orang yang dia ajak bicara ini

"Kau benar, Pendragon"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan memberi tahu mu, temui aku sekarang disebuah halte bus dekat Academy Kuoh"

Naruto langsung mematikan panggilan, tidak memperdulikan suara protes Vali, Naruto masih terus memperhatikan salju yang turun dengan perlahan, pekerjaan sebagai penjaga sekolah akan dilakukan nya bulan April waktu tahun ajaran baru, lebih tepat nya musim semi tahun depan, bukan tanpa alasan karna petugas yang sekarang masih belum menghabisakn kontrak nya, Naruto juga tidak mau menjaga sekolah pada musim dingin begini, ia hanya mengambil pekerjaan part-time seperti para mahasiswa pada umumnya, _'Selain mencari informasi, kurasa melatih pemilik baru Albion ada bagus nya, aku juga ingin mengubah sifat maniak bertarungnya itu' '_

Mengambil ponselnya, mengirim sebuah email pada Kyuubi, Naruto tidak ingin wanita itu khawatir akan dirinya, entah kenapa dia bisa begitu dekat dengan wanita itu, meski pertemuan pertama mereka harus dilakukan dengan sebuah pertarungan yang harus membakar separuh hutan, salah kan pada Kyuubi yang mengunakan api kitsune nya itu, Naruto juga yang harus memadamkan kebakaran tersebut.

BUMM

Dentuman keras terdengar dari samping halte bus, menyebabkan salju-salju bertebaran kemana-mana termasuk kearah Naruto, mengangkat tangan kanan nya mencoba melindungi mata nya dari salju, menyipitkan mata menangkap sosok Vali disana dengan beberapa bagian tertutupi salju dan sebuah sayap putih Sacred Gear dipunggung nya.

Melangkah dari tempatnya mendarah memersihkan salju yang menutupi beberapa bagian tubunya, melihat kearah halte bus mendapati orang yang dicarinya disana, menghilangkan sayap Sacred Gear dan memasukkan kedua tangan nya kedalam saku celana nya Vali bergerak ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau memberi tahuku bagaimana menguasai balance breaker dengan sempurna" tepat didepan Naruto, Vali tanpa basa-basi langsung mengutarakan keinginan nya tersebut

"Kau memang tidak sabaran anak muda" Naruto membalas dengan santai, sedikit mengelengkan kepalanya "namamu Vali kan, aku akan memberi tahukan dengan syarat tentu nya"

"Apa syarat nya" Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban cepat Vali

"Baiklah" mengangkat tangan kanan nya keatas, sebuah lingkaran dengan diameter tidak lebih dari tiga puluh senti tercipta, lingkaran sihir dengan motif naga berwarna biru tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah kristal berbentuk bulat memanjang berwarna biru "Ini adalah bagian dari Albion yang aku ambil dulu, saat pemilik sebelum mu"

Vali hanya memandangi kristal yang dikeluarkan Naruto, merasakan bahwa aura Albion berada pada benda tersebut, _'Tidak salah lagi itu pasti yang dikatakan Albion mengenai bagian dari dirinya'. _Mengulurkan tangan nya mencoba mengambil krital biru ditangan Naruto, belum sampai berada ditangan Vali kristal tersebut menghilang lagi masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir Naruto.

"Kau memang tipe yang tidak sabaran, meski aku berikan padamu bagian dari Albion ini sekarang, kau juga belum tentu bisa mengunakan nya" berdiri dari duduknya, Naruto berjalan kearah Vali menepuk bahu nya "Kalau kau ingin bagian Albion ini, kau harus jadi murid ku dan kau harus memanggilku sensei"

"Kau!" Vali mengerang mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia hampir tidak pernah memanggi orang lain dengan panggilan tersebut, bahkan Azazel yang melatih nya tidak pernah dipanggil nya begitu

"Itu syarat nya, kalau tidak mau ya sudah" Naruto berkata dengan santai dengan sebuah senyum ramah pada Vali "Dan kurasa teman Da-Tenshi mu itu lebih tertarik dari pada dirimu" memandang kearah atas mendapati seorang malaikat jatuh bersayap enam pasang melayang disana

Azazel memandangi interaksi antara Vali dan seorang berambut kuning jabrik, ia memang berniat dari awal untuk mengikuti Vali, melihat gerak-gerik Vali saat sudah siuman dan kepergian nya, membuat Azazel berkesimpulan bahwa Vali pasti akan menemui lawan yang pernah mengalahkan nya tersebut, karna sudah ketahuan Azazel turun dengan perlahan dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Azazel apa yang kau lakukan disini" Vali berkata dengan nada yang kesal merasa diikuti oleh Azazel

"Kurasa aku hanya ingin melihat lawan yang telah mengalahkan mu Vali" Azazel menangapi Vali dengan santai, mengalihkan perhatian nya pada sosok disamping Vali

"Tak kusangka seorang pemimpin dari Da-Tenshi berada disini" Naruto mendesah pelan, melihat pria yang pernah ditemui nya saat pertama kali sampai di jepang

"Aku juga tak mengira bisa bertemu dengan pembunuh naga pertama sang Pendragon"

"Hahaha, kau sudah menyelidiki tentang ku ternyata" tawa hambar dikeluarkan Naruto, melihat langsung kearah Vali "Kau pemilik Albion apa setuju dengan syarat nya"

"Aku terima syarat nya Pendragon, dengan begitu juga aku bisa terus bertarung dengan mu" Vali berkata dengan sedikit arogan, sebuah senyum senang dibuat nya

"Kau memang terlalu naif anak muda" Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepala nya pelan mendengar ucapan Vali "Dan mulai dari sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan sensei, pemilik Albion" Vali yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal

"Dan apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku Da-Tenshi?" mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Azazel yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka, Naruto sedikit memasang postur siaga, mengetahui malaikat jatuh didepan nya ini memiliki kekuatan lebih dari pada pemilik Albion, mulai mengantisipasi kalau ada serangan yang datang

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang mengalahkan Vali kemarin dan ingin sedikit mengetes kemampuan nya" Azazel berkata dengan santai meski ada nada ketertarikan disana

"Jadi kau ingin bertarung dengan ku begitu" Naruto melipat tangan nya didada, memandang datar pemimpin malaikat jatuh tersebut

"Kurang lebih seperti itu"

"Hah, aku tidak keberatan dengan sebuah pertarungan tapi jangan disini" Naruto memandang sekeliling nya sesekali melihat seorang yang berjalan di area tersebut "Jika yang bertarung seperi kau, area ini akan hancur kurang dari dua menit,"

Azazel hanya mengangkat bahu nya, ia juga menyadari jika bertarung disini dengan lawan sekaliber Naruto area ini akan luluh lantah dan manusia yang berada disekitar area ini akan mati, ia juga harus berpikir tentang dampak yang akan dihasilkan nya, selain dari manusia juga dari fraksi iblis dan malaikat akan mengetahui pertarungan nya.

"Bagaimana disebuah dimensi yang aku buat" tawar Azazel,

"Kurasa itu bagus, tapi jangan menyesal nanti Da-Tenshi" Naruto berkata dengan santai tapi terasa datar saat orang lain mendengar nya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus pergi ke Grigori"

"Hei, apa kau bisa dipercaya, aku seperti sedang digiring kearah markas musuh dan disana bisa langsung diserang kapan saja" meski dengan nada santai, tubuh Naruto merespon sebuah tanda bahaya, sedikit menegang dengan aura dingin yang mulai menguar dari diri Naruto

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kata ku, Pendragon, selain itu juga kau bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri jika ini sebuah jebakan bukan" Azazel berani bertaruh ia merasakan dingin mulai menjalar pada tubuhnya, melihat sumber dingin tersebut, tanpa sadar sedikit mengerangkan kaki nya mundur,

"Ah, kau benar juga" Naruto sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaan nya, meski aura dingin terus keluar, sebuah sayap es tercipta dari uap air yang dipadatkan, Naruto mulai merentangkan sayap es nya.

Azazel yang melihat itu mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap hitam nya, mengepakkan pelan membuat nya melayang, sedikit menambahkan tekanan pada sayap nya membuat nya terbang perlahan memimpin jalan menuju Grigori diikuti Naruto dan Vali.

Pendragon

Sebuah hamparan luas dengan tanah berwarna merah yang kering, tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, dimensi yang dibuat oleh Azazel, dimana juga tempat biasa nya Vali melakukan latihan, terlihat dua makhluk berbeda ras saling berhadapan dengan jarak lebih dari sepuluh meter.

Naruto memandang tajam lawan dihadapan nya, ia tidak bisa main-main menghadapi Da-Tenshi ini, kemampuan dan pengalaman nya dalam bertarung sudah terlihat dari awal pertemuan nya, bukan pertama kali Naruto melawan malaikat jatuh, serangan berbasis cahaya yang dapat menembus tubuh dengan mudah, juga dapat dimaterialkan menjadi sebuah senjata, meski lawan Naruto saat itu kemampuan nya tidak terlalu kuat, tapi dari pengalaman yang sudah didapatnya Naruto sedikit belajar tentang kemampuan malaikat jatuh tersebut

Mengeluarkan aura biru nya dengan kuat, area sekitar Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai membeku, sayap es langsung terbentuk dengan lebar yang berbeda saat melawan Vali, kedua tangan Naruto sudah terselimuti es padat, aura dingin terus menguar dari dalam tubuh nya.

Azazel yang melihat nya pun tidak tinggal diam, aura putih suci keluar dengan intensitas yang besar diikuti mengembang nya ke dua belas sayap hitam dipunggung Azazel memperlihatkan sosok yang terlihat superior, Azazel dengan hempasan kuat sudah berada diudara, mengangkat tangan nya keatas sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dan menciptakan ratusan tombak cahaya seukuran manusia dari ketiadaan, mengarahkan tangan nya kebawah, ratusan tombak cahaya tersebut dengan kecepatan peluru melesat kearah Naruto dan area sekitarnya, membuat nya kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Tidak ingin merasakan lagi rasa nya tertembus tombak tersebut, mengarah kan tangan nya kearah serangan, sebuah pelindung dari es padat berbentuk kelompak bunga melindungi nya, seperti hujan tombak-tombak cahaya tersebut mengenai area tersebut menciptakan ledakan-ledakan dan membuat kawah-kawah berukuran dua meter.

Serbuan dari rombak cahaya yang makin intens membuat pelindung es Naruto mulai terkikis dan retak, tombak cahaya yang lebih besar dari sebelum nya mengarah langsung pada pelindung es, pelindung es Naruto tidak bisa menahan serangan tersebut, serangan itu langsung mengarah tepat pada Naruto diikuti serbuan tombak cahaya lain.

BUMMM

Ledakan besar tidak terelakan lagi, Azazel yang masih diatas udara memposisikan diri lebih siaga, tahu bahwa lawan tidak akan kalah hanya dengan serangan yang seperti itu, benar apa yang dipikirkan Azazel, melihat kebawah melihat sebuah bola besar terbuat dari es padat, bola tersebut mulai retak memperlihatkan Naruto yang tidak terluka sedikit pun.

Naruto memandang kearah Azazel dengan tajam, menghempas kan sayap nya kebawah memberikan dorongan bagi Naruto untuk melesat keatas, kedua tangan Naruto berada disamping, dari tangan nya sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta, puluhan tombak es dibuat Naruto disamping tubuhnya, dengan sekali sentakan tombak-tombak tersebut melesat kearah Azazel.

Menghindari setiap tombak es yang berusaha menusuk nya tersebut dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, dengan pengalaman nya Azazel dengan mudah menghidari serangan Naruto, melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat membuat pedang cahaya dikedua tangan nya.

Tebasan vertikal langsung mengarah pada Naruto, dengan reflek nya Naruto menghindari tebasan tersebut, sebuah tebasan horizontal dari Azazel datang dengan cepat, sayap kanan Naruto memblok tebasan tersebut, _'Jika aku tidak serius, ini bisa sangat berbahaya' ,_Narutomenendang tepat dada Azazel, menghempas kan sayap es nya mengambil jarak mundur, mulai berpikir ulang bagaimana mengalahkan lawan didepan nya ini.

Melihat kearah Azazel yang saat ini memegang pegang cahaya dikedua tangan nya, Naruto membuat lingkaran sihir di kedua tangan nya, uap air memadat mulai membentuk sebuah pedang panjang terbuat dari es, _'Aku gunakan ini dulu, untuk mengantisipasi serangan pedang cahaya tersebut'. _Dari pedang es Naruto menguar udara dingin yang sanggup membekukan dalam sekali tebas.

Melesat maju kearah Azazel dengan pedang es dikedua tangan, memotong jarak dengan cepat, tebasan langsung kearah kepala dilakukan Naruto, serangan pedang tersebut ditahan pegang cahaya Azazel, melakukan tebasan lagi dengan pedang ditangan kiri mengarah pada bagian dada, Naruto hanya bisa mendecak melihat serangan nya ditahan, "Kau hebat Da-Tenshi sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pertarungan yang membuat ku bersemangat" Naruto memberikan tambahan kekuatan pada pedang es nya.

Masih dalam posisi saling menahan serangan masing-masing, "Kau juga sama saja Pendragon masih belum serius sampai disini" Azazel melihat Naruto sedikit tersenyum, membuatnya makin siaga dengan pengalaman nya dalam bertarung melihat lawan yang berekspresi seperti ini menjadi pertanda buruk, benar saja pedang cahaya Azazel sudah membeku dan mulai menjalar kearah nya, dengan sigap melepaskan pedang cahaya nya, menghempaskan tubuh nya kebelakang.

Azazel melebarkan mata nya melihat Naruto sudah ada dihadapan nya, membuat sebuah sihir pertahanan menahan tebasan pedang es ditangan Naruto, masih belum bisa bernafas lega melihat pertahanan nya hancur menjadi kristal-kristal es, tebasan horizontal mengarah pada perut nya, menghempaskan sayap nya dengan kuat membuat dirinya melesat mundur dengan cepat, _'Jika telat sedikit saja tubuh ku sudah terbelah jadi dua' _kemeja hitam yang dipakai nya robek, sebuah goresan pedang mengenai kulitnya, meski hanya sebuah goresan tapi rasa dingin sudah menjalar keotak Azazel.

Aura suci Azazel makin kuat, memandang lawan nya dengan tajam, membuat sebuah tombak dengan ujung ganda ditangan kanan nya. Lingkaran sihir dibuat ditangan kirinya menciptakan puluhan tombak cahaya, menyentakkan tangan kirinya kedepan, tombak-tombak cahaya melesat dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari sebelum nya, Azazel juga ikut melesat mengikuti tombak-tombak cahaya nya.

Merasa membuat sihir pertahanan akan sia-sia karna ada nya Azazel diserbuan tombak-tombak tersebut, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan Azazel menciptakan tombak-tombak es, dan ikut melesat bersama nya, serangan yang sama-sama mengancurkan, tombak dari cahaya dan es saling berbenturan diudara, membuat semacam pawai riuh ledakan-ledakan disana, asap ledakan tak terelakan terjadi.

Trannk

Trannk

Trannk

Benturan tombak Azazel dan pedang Naruto terus terjadi, pertarungan antar senjata ini terus terjadi mencari celah untuk dapat mengalahkan lawan, tebasan langsung mengunakan dua pedang nya secara vertical ditahan dengan badan tombak Azazel, Azazel mengayunkan tombak nya secara horizontal mengarah kebadan Naruto, tidak tinggal diam menerima serangan, Naruto menghempas tubuhnya keatas, mengambil jeda dari serangan Azazel, menendang tepat pada dadanya mengantarkan rasa dingin dan dorongan keras kebawah.

BRAKK

Benturan keras terjadi antara tubuh Azazel dengan tanah, sebuah kawah dibuat dari benturan tersebut, _'Benar-benar tidak boleh lengah saat bertarung dengan nya'. _Azazel mulai berdiri dari kawah yang dibuat nya, menatap Naruto yang terbang diudara, sedikit menyipitkan matanya melihat Naruto membuat sebuah sihir yang dipadatkan berbentuk bola berwarna biru, melihat bola tersebut mengarah pada nya dengan cepat, menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang mencoba menghindari serangan tersebut, ledakan terjadi saat bola biru tersebut menghantam tanah, sebuah hempasan rasa dingin dirasakan Azazel, merentangkan sayap nya kedepan mencoba melindungi dirinya dari hempasan serangan tersebut, menyibakkan sayapnya mendapati sebagian dari sayap nya membeku, melihat kedampak serangan tersebut, kawah yang tadi dibuat nya sekarang tertutupi es padat dan runcing, _'Kena serangan itu sekali saja aku pasti sudah jadi es'_

Naruto memandang bekas serangan nya, _'Da-Tenshi ini memang level nya berbeda, bisa menghindari serangan Eternal-ku, kita lihat apa bisa menghindari serangan yang berikutnya' _mengangkat kedua tangan nya keatas sebuah lingkaran sihir bermotif naga berlapis tercipta, energi sihir mulai memusat pada satu titik, membuat sebuah bola energi berwarna biru, bola itu terus membesar sampai berdiameter satu meter.

Melebarkan mata nya melihat energi yang dipadatkan oleh Naruto, _'Jika bola energi yang seukuran bola sepak tadi memiliki dampak yang seperti tadi, aku harus membuat sihir pertahanan yang paling kuat' _Azazel menghempaskan dirinya dengan cepat menjauh dari area sekitar Naruto, membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir pertahanan besar mengelilingi dirinya sebagai pusat.

"Eternal"

Dengan deklarasi jurus nya Naruto mengarahkan bola energi kearah bawah, dengan kecepatan yang melebihi peluru, bola berdiameter satu meter melesat kearah bawah, menghantam tanah dimensi, ledakan terjadi, sebuah hempasan dingin berkekuatan topan yang dapat membekukan semua yang terkena hempasan nya, area lebih dari dua kilometer sekarang hanya terlihat sebuah padang es padat yang dapat dilihat, efek serangan dari Naruto.

Azazel benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan kekuatan lawan nya ini, sihir pertahanan nya membeku menjadi balok es padat, meski hempasan serangan tersebut tidak sampai mengenai nya, tapi hawa dingin ini menusuk kulitnya, menghilangkan sihir pertahanan nya, Azazel melebarkan mata dimensi buatan nya sekarang menjadi padang es, _'Level orang ini berbeda denganku, meski harus kuakui aku bisa menang tapi dengan presentasi yang kecil'_

Meski mereka tidak terlihat menerima serangan dari lawan nya, tapi dapat dilihat Azazel dan juga Naruto nafas mereka mulai memburu, energi sihir yang mereka miliki sedikit demi sedikit terkuras saat pertarungan.

Melihat lagi dimensi buatanya yang sudah menjadi padang es, direksi nya diarahkan keatas lawan yang melayang diudara dengan sayap es nya, _'Area ini tidak menguntunganku, kelihatan nya energi sihir nya juga terkuras saat mengunakan serangan tadi, tapi harus ku akui energi sihirku juga sudah menurun, aku akan gunakan itu' _lingkaran sihir dibuat Azazel, lingkaran sihir yang berbeda dari yang tadi, mengeluarkan sebuah Artefak Sacred Gear dari lingkaran tersebut.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya merasakan aura naga keluar dari benda yang dikeluarkan Azazel, _'Aura naga, tidak salah lagi ini aura dari Fafnir salah satu dari lima raja naga' _memposisikan diri untuk situasi yang terburuk, melapisi tangan nya dengan es, pedang yang digunakan nya tadi sudah menghilang saat mengunakan Eternal.

Mengangkat Artefak Sacred Gear ditangan kanan nya, sinar menyilaukan berwarna emas menyebar kesegala arah, energi sihir dengan aura naga menguar dengan kuat nya, tekanan yang diciptakan membuat es diarea sekitar nya pecah dan mulai hancur, tekanan yang begitu kuat ini membuat semacam gelombang kejut.

Tekanan ini memaksa Naruto untuk menaikan kekuatan nya _'Kekuatan salah satu dari lima raja naga memang hebat, ditambah lagi kemampuan dari Da-Tenshi itu' _Naruto sedikit terdorong mundur menerima gelombang kejut nya, melihat kearah Azazel, sebuah armor berwarna emas sekarang dipakai nya, armor yang mirip dengan armor dari kaisar naga putih dengan kristal berwarna ungu.

Dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap mata, Azazel melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, memfokuskan indera penglihatan nya berusaha menangkap pergerakan Azazel, melihat serangan yang datang Naruto menghidari serangan Azazel dengan kecepatan nya, merasakan pukulan dibeberapa bagian tubuh nya karna kecepatan Azazel yang lebih tinggi, meski mata Naruto dapat menangkap gerakan Azazel tapi tubuhnya sedikit terlambat untuk merespon.

Duakh

Pukulan tangan kanan menghantam dada Naruto, membuat nya meluncur dengan cepat kebawah, serangan yang berlapis aura naga dan Da-Tenshi yang kuat membuat nya mengeluarkan darah segar, melihat kearah Azazel, sebuah tombak dengan ujung ganda melesat kearah Naruto, mencoba membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan, tapi percuma tombak tersebut menghancurkannya dan terus melaju, menyeret Naruto kebawah dengan lebih cepat.

BUMMM

Ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi, kawah dengan diamater lebih dari dua ratus meter tercipta dari ledakan tersebut, es yang tadi menutupi sebagian besar area tersebut hancur menyisahkan kristal-kristal es yang tertebaran, asap ledakan membumbung tinggi keatas menghalangi sedikit pandangan Azazel,

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan tubuh terluka Naruto berdiri dari kawah ledakan, asap ledakan masih dapat dilihatnya, sayap es Naruto hancur _'Menyebalkan, kekuatan naga ini benar-benar kuat, tubuhku menerima hampir setiap dari serangan nya tadi, tidak ada pilihan lain aku akan kugunakan itu' _mengambil sebuah pisau dari saku nya, Naruto mengores telapak tangan kiri nya, meneteskan beberapa darah ketanah, sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dari tetesan darah Naruto, lingkaran sihir dengan motif naga yang sama tapi berwarna merah pekat, dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar sebuah pedang, pedang dengan panjang lebih dari satu meter, pedang tipe longsword.

Mengengam nya ditangan kanan nya, Naruto merasakan perasaan nostalgia mengengam pedang tersebut, pedang pertama yang digunakan nya membunuh naga, pedang yang juga menemaninya membantai banyak naga, pedang yang sudah berlumuran darah naga dan pedang yang paling dia banggakan. Ravelt

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkan pikiran nya saat ini, pedang ditangan nya dia gengam dengan erat, mengkonsentrasikan pikiran dan kekuatan nya, aura Naruto mulai menguar, aura yang berbeda dari yang tadi, aura pembunuh naga yang sudah sangat lama tidak dikeluarkan nya, menatap kearah Azazel dengan tajam, mata Naruto sedikit berubah, pola mata shappire itu menjadi vertikal.

Tubuh Azazel dibalik armor emas itu sedikit bergetar, melihat aura yang dipancarkan Naruto, seolah melihat seekor naga besar siap menerkam dari aura tersebut, _'Ini kah kekuatan sebenarnya dari sang pembunuh naga pertama, benar-benar mengerikan jika orang ini menjadi musuh' _menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya dengan ujung ganda ditangan kanan nya, memposisikan diri menghadapi serangan.

Menendang tanah melesat kearah Azazel, pedang ditangan nya digengam dengan erat, memotong jarak dengan cepat, tebasan vertikal dilakukan Naruto, Azazel dengan reflek menahan serangan Naruto dengan tombak nya, benturan keras terjadi membuat udara serasa terbelah menciptakan hempasan udara disekitarnya,

Trankk

Azazel terdorong kebelakang menerima tenaga dari tebasan Naruto, menghempaskan keenam pasang sayap nya dengan kuat, menusukkan tombak ganda nya kearah Naruto, benturan terjadi lagi antara pedang dan tombak, Azazel merasakan keringat jatuh saat melihat langsung kearah mata Naruto, merasakan tekanan yang belum pernah dia rasakan selama hidupnya, bagaikan menatap langsung kearah naga yang marah.

Melebarkan mata nya melihat tombak ganda nya retak, pedang ditangan Naruto melakukan tebasan memutar keatas, menghancurkan tombak Azazel, tidak melewatkan kesempatan Naruto menebaskan pedang nya kearah badan,

Crass

Darah mengucur dari perut Azazel menerima tebasan, armor emas nya terbelah tidak kuat menahan tebasan pedang Naruto, _'Aku sudah kalah, jika ini diteruskan lagi aku pasti mati' _Azazel mengangkat tangan nya menyerah dalam pertandingan ini, turun perlahan dari udara. Naruto yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum, aura nya perlahan memudar gengaman pada pedangnya mulai dikendurkan,

Keduanya menapakkan kakinya ditanah, melihat satu sama lain, Azazel menghilangkan armor naga emas nya, mendudukan dirinya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, stamina dan energi sihirnya benar-benar terkuras untuk melakukan pertarungan, Naruto berjalan kearah Azazel dengan pedang diletakkan dibahunya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Azazel.

"Kau benar-benar kuat Pendragon" masih dengan nafas yang belum beraturan Azazel berkata

"Kau juga sama Da-Tenshi" nafas naruto juga memburu, beberapa luka serangan masih dirasakan nya, melihat ketubuhnya sendiri menghembus kan nafas lelah _'Pasti nanti dimarahi Kyuu lagi'_

"Pedang yang kau gunakan itu aku belum pernah melihat nya?" Azazel merasa tertarik dengan pedang Naruto, memperhatikan nya lebih dari tadi

"Ini pedang kebangaanku" Naruto mengangkat pedang nya, membuat lingkaran sihir bermotif naga berwarna merah dan memasukkan pedang Ravelt nya.

Azazel yang melihat pedang tersebut menghilang sedikit kecewa, ingin bertanya lebih jauh mengenai pedang tersebut, pedang yang dengan mudah menghancurkan armor naga emasnya, direksinya diarahkan pada lawan bertarung nya tadi,

"Bagaimana luka mu Da-Tenshi" suara Naruto menyadarkan Azazel dari lamunan nya, melihat kearah bekas tebasan Naruto tadi, darah terlihat dari sana, meski luka nya sendiri sudah mulai menutup

"Jangan dipikirkan, dan bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Da-Tenshi"

"Kau juga sama saja mengunakan sebutan Pendragon padaku"

"Baiklah-baiklah panggil saja aku Azazel" Azazel merentangkan tangan kanan nya mengharapkan jabat tangan, Naruto membalas nya mengengam tangan Azazel

"Panggil juga aku Naruto"

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Disini kekuatan naruto tidak sampai bisa mengalahkan Ophis dan Great Red, dua karakter itu dalam DxD memang bisa dikatakan karakter paling kuat sampai sejauh ini. Tidak semua naga yang dibunuh Naruto kekuatan nya mengalir dalam diri Naruto hanya beberapa yang baru keluar kekuatan berbasis es, dan juga Naruto tidak bisa mengunakan kemampuan dari Ddrag dan Albion meski mereka berdua dibunuh oleh Naruto. Tentang keterangan kutukan Naruto aku bahas nanti dichapter-chapter selanjutnya, maaf. Dan masalah pairing entah kenapa banyak yang nyaranin buat Grayfia, bisa kasih keterangan lebih lanjut kenapa harus dijadikan pairing, sebenarnya pairing nya aku udah rencana itu Kyuubi, tapi dengan beberapa wanita yang suka sama Naruto, (Bukan Harem) maaf yang suka harem. Itu dulu untuk pembahasan pertanyaan nya. Aku memang pengemar anime One Piece dari awal muncul nya, karena itu aku biasanya ambil beberapa kalimat yang aku anggap keren dan aku masukin, ah maaf terlalu banyak bicara.

Tolong berikan kritik dan saran mengenai chapter ini, biar saya bisa perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, terima kasih

"Tidak peduli apa penyebab utama perselisihannya, tidak peduli siapa yang benar, sekali pria memutuskannya lewat duel, pemenangnya hanya bisa ditentukan lewat pertarungan" By Roronoa Zoro (One Piece

Dan kalau mau cerita nya saya lanjutkan tolong review anda


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"Pendragon"

Chapter 5

Darah Vali benar-benar dibuat mendidih melihat pertarungan didepan matanya, ingin rasa nya Vali masuk kedalam pertarungan antara Azazel dan Naruto, tapi Albion terus memperingatkan nya, terus memperhatikan pertarungan dari balik sebuah monitor besar diruangan Azazel, tanpa sadar aura Vali keluar dengan kuatnya, _'Aku ingin bertarung dengan nya lagi'_

[Vali tenangkan dirimu, lihat dan pelajari pertarungan nya]

'_Jangan cerewet Albion, dari tadi aku juga memperhatikan, darahku benar-benar mendesir ingin bertarung'_

Vali melihat Naruto membuat energi sihir yang dipadatkan menjadi bola energi berwarna biru berdiameter satu meter, meski Vali berada diluar dimensi tersebut, tapi dapat ia rasakan kekuatan yang besar dari bola tersebut, kali ini Vali harus percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Albion dengan kekuatan dan kemampuan dari Pendragon tersebut melihat dampak serangan yang mengubah dimensi tersebut menjadi padang es _'Ini kah kemampuan sebenarnya dari Pendragon, ini semakin menarik apa yang akan kau lakukan Azazel'_

Azazel mengangkat sebuah benda ditangan kanan nya keatas _'Jadi kau mengunakan Sacred Gear itu Azazel' _, sebuah serangan cepat yang hampir tidak tertangkap mata Vali dilancarkan oleh Azazel yang sudah tertutupi armor emas, serangan beruntun dengan diakhir sebuah tombak cahaya dengan ujung ganda menghantam Naruto, ledakan terjadi membuat layar monitor tertutupi debu.

'_Albion apa benar Pendragon itu sekuat yang kau katakan, melawan Azazel saja seperti nya dia kalah'_

[Kau memang terlalu sombong Vali, lihat dan perhatikan saja sampai selesai]

'_Terserah'_

[Pertarungan ini sudah berakhir Vali, dan pemenang nya Pendragon]

'_Apa maksudmu Albion, bukan nya dia sudah terkena serangan telak dari Azazel yang dalam mode balance breaker, harusnya dia menerima luka yang parah'_

[Lihat kearah kawah ledakan itu Vali]

Vali melebarkan matanya melihat Naruto berdiri, meski dengan susah payah, luka-luka dari serangan Azazel dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, pandangannya Vali terus memperhatikan Naruto yang mengores telapak tangan kirinya dengan sebuah pisau, meneteskan beberapa darah, _'Apa itu' _lingkaran sihir berwarna merah pekat tercipta dan sebuah pedang keluar dari sana, Vali terus melihatnya, tanpa sadar badan Vali sedikit bergetar melihat aura Naruto, direksinya diarahkan kemata Naruto tanpa sadar Vali mengambil langkah mundur melihat mata vertikal berwarna shappire tersebut, mata yang memperlihatkan kemampuan dan pengalaman bertarung._'Jadi ini kah yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Albion mengenai kemampuan nya'_

[Dia sudah mengeluarkan nya ternyata]

'_...'_

[Vali perhatikan senjata yang dipegannya]

Direksi mata Vali diarahkan kearah senjata yang digenggam Naruto, pedang panjang berwarna perak dengan diameter yang besar, mata Vali melebar lagi melihat pedang tersebut dimata Vali seperti pedang raksasa yang dapat membelah apa pun _'Pedang macam apa itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya'_

[Kau melihatnya kan Vali, pedang itu bukan pedang sembarang, bisa aku katakan pedang itu pedang pertama pembunuh naga, pedang yang juga telah membelah tubuh asliku]

'_...'_

Sebuah lesatan serangan dilakukan Naruto, mata Vali hanya menangkap samar-samar dengan kecepatan Naruto yang sekarang, tebasan demi tebasan diarahkan kepada Azazel, sebuah tebasan kearah peruh menghancurkan armor emas Azazel menimbulkan luka yang mengucurkan darah,

[Vali aku katakan padamu, kau beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan menjadi murid dari Pendragon]

'_Cerewet kau Albion, aku ingin bertarung dengan nya' _

Vali mulai berjalan keluar, melihat pertarungan yang sudah selesai, merentangkan sayap Sacred Gear nya dan terbang pergi, memikirkan lagi tentang menjadi murid dari Pendragon

Pendragon

Membuka matanya dengan pelan, Naruto merasakan bagian tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit, mencoba bangun dari kasur nya, ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, menyadari tangan seorang wanita melingkari tubuhnya dan kepala yang bersandar pada lengan kirinya, mendekapnya dengan erat. Sedikit menyibakkan selimutnya mendapati rambut kuning kemerah-merahan disana, memperhatikan lagi wajah wanita yang masih tertidur sambil memeluknya tersebut, tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging diwajah Naruto, memikirkan ulang bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari dimensi tempat pertarungan nya mengikuti Azazel yang juga keluar dari dimensi buatan tersebut, mengambil jaket putih nya yang ditaruh diatas meja, memakai nya dengan perlahan.

"Oy Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Azazel berkata sambil melempar minuman kaleng kearah Naruto, dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap nya, membuka dan meminumnya dengan pelan

"Kurasa aku akan pulang dan istirahat" Naruto meminum minuman nya sampai setengah lebih "Tubuhku masih terasa sakit akibat pertarungan tadi"

"Begitukah" mendudukan dirinya dikursi kerjanya, meminum minuman kalengnya "Apa benar kau akan melatih Vali, kau tahu dia itu susah sekali jika disuruh melakukan sesuatu"

"Kurasa kau benar Azazel, melihat dari sifatnya yang seperti itu akan sulit untukku untuk melatihnya" meyilanngkan tangan nya didada, Naruto berkata dengan santai

"Jadi apa kau yakin untuk melatihnya Naruto?" Azazel menyandarkan nya punggung nya pada badan kursi, ada nada tertarik dalam pertanyaan nya, ingin tahu cara Naruto nanti melatih Vali

"Itu bukan masalah untuk melatih nya Azazel, yang membutuhkan bantuan adalah dia, jika Vali tidak mau aku latih ia tidak akan mendapatkan bagian dari Albion yang aku ambil"

"Oh iya, bagian yang kau maksud itu seperti apa?" Azazel memang sudah mencari informasi bagian tersebut, mendapati informasi hanya sebatas bagian antara sayap Sacred Gear Vali dalam mode balance breaker yang hilang, tertarik mendengar langsung informasi tersebut dari pengambil nya.

"Kalau aku jelaskan akan panjang, singkatnya bagian itu adalah kekuatan dan ingatan dari Albion, termasuk beberapa memori dari pemilik terdahulu Albion, kurang lebih seperti itu"

"Hmmm jadi seperti itu pantas Vali belum bisa mencapai balance breaker nya dengan sempurna" mendengar informasi singkat itu Azazel hanya mangut-mangut, meski sedikit kecewa hanya mendapatkan informasi singkat mengenai bagian tersebut

"Aku pergi dulu ya Azazel" Naruto berbalik, melambaikan tangan nya. Membuat sayap es dari uap air yang dipadatkan,

Menghempaskan sayap es nya, Naruto terbang dengan perlahan, bukan karna tidak ingin cepat sampai tapi tubuh dan energinya benar-benar terkuras untuk pertarungan, memasukkan tangan nya kedalam saku, melihat banyak sekali e-mail dan panggilan yang tidak terjawab dari Kyuubi, Naruto merasa bersalah tidak menghubungi Kyuubi tadi, terlalu serius untuk mengikuti keinginan nya bertarung, _'Ah iya malam natal nanti aku akan mengajak nya kencan, untuk membalas kebaikannya dan juga untuk mengutarakan nya' _

Sebuah getaran disaku jaket menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan nya, mengambil ponselnya mendapati e-mail masuk, seulas senyum dibuat Naruto melihat e-mail tersebut, dengan cepat membalas e-mail tersebut, dan mengunakan ponsel nya untuk melakukan panggilan,

"Moshi-moshi" suara Kyuubi terdengar nyaring ditelinga Naruto, meski dengan nada khawatir

"Kyuu bisa ka-" belum selesai Naruto bicara, Kyuubi sudah mendahului nya.

"Kau kemana saja?, aku menghubungimu dari tadi? aku juga sulit merasakan keberadaanmu? apa kau bertarung? apa kau sekarang terluka? dimana kau sekarang?" Naruto menghela nafas pelan merasa bersalah lagi membuat Kyuubi khawatir akan dirinya,

"Iya Kyuu aku habis bertarung dan sedikit terluka" menjawab jujur, tidak ingin Kyuubi lebih khawatir lagi,

"Kau bohong, kau pasti terluka cukup parah kan" Naruto merasa wanita ini bisa membaca pikiran nya, memang ia berbohong mengenai luka yang diterima nya, _'Lebih baik aku lebih jujur mengenai keadaanku sekarang'_

"Baiklah aku mengaku aku terluka cukup parah"

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini bertarung dan tidak menghubungi ku, apa kau tahu aku khawatir padamu Naruto" sebuah isakan dapat didengar Naruto, rasa bersalah kembali menjalar dalam diri nya

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku" masih dengan nada yang sama Kyuubi membalas, meski lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan ditelingga Naruto

"Iya tunggu saja aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu terkejut, dan Kyuu bisa kau sembuhkan aku dengan senjutsu mu luka-luka ku cukup parah sampai proses regenerasi tubuhku belum bisa menyembuhkan nya"

"Tunggu aku diapartement mu, aku akan segera kesana"

"Baiklah Kyuu, aku menggandalkanmu"

Naruto memutup panggilan nya melihat kearah layar ponselnya, sebuah senyum kembali dibuat Naruto, melihat wallpaper yang dipasangnya, sebuah foto yang diambilnya kemarin, saat jalan-jalan menyusuri kota, foto wanita yang sekarang khawatir akan dirinya, wanita yang kadang kala menjadi menyebalkan dan merepotkan, tapi Naruto tidak bisa pergi meningalkan wanita tersebut, menghempaskan sayap es nya lebih kuat mempercepat laju terbang nya.

Mendudukan diri dikasur nya, Naruto hanya mengunakan sebuah celana pendek, tubuh bagian atas nya telanjang, memperlihatkan beberapa bekas luka disana, Naruto sedikit menelan ludah melihat Kyuubi memasuki kamarnya, mengunakan sebuah kimono tipis berwarna putih, proses penyembuhan senjutsu yang akan dilakukan memang harus melakukan kontak fisik, Naruto dapat melihat hampir semua bagian tubuh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya dipaha Naruto, melingkarkan kedua lengan nya dipunggung, memeluk nya dengan erat, mulai mengirimkan energi senjutsu penyembuhan ke Naruto, meski memakan waktu yang lumayan lama, tapi penyembuhan dengan senjutsu lebih efektif dalam menyembuhkan luka luar maupun dalam, Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukan nya lagi, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto, bukan pertama kali Kyuubi melakukan ini pada Naruto malah bisa dibilang sering saat dulu, senyum senang dibuat wajah cantik Kyuubi.

Merasakan kenyaman dan juga kehangatan dari tubuh Kyuubi, memandang wanita yang tengah memelukkan tersebut, mata shappire Naruto serasa tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Kyuubi tidak pernah bosan nya melihat wajah tersebut, mengangkat tangan kanan nya, mengelus surai kuning kemerah-merahan tersebut dengan lembut. Naruto merasakan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, memaksa dirinya untuk tetap terjaga dan terus membuka mata, tapi kesadaran nya terasa tertarik masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Naruto bagamana keadaanmu sekarang" Kyuubi masih terus mengirimkan energi senjutsu nya, merasa tidak ada respon Kyuubi mendongakkan wajah nya, sebuah senyum kembali dibuat, melihat wajah tidur Naruto, _'Kupikir dia kelelahan karna pertarungan nya' _

Merebahkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto, Kyuubi menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, mengunakan lengan kiri Naruto sebagai bantal, kedua lengan nya masih memeluk Naruto, memperhatikan lagi wajah Naruto yang tertidur, memajukan wajah nya, Kyuubi mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya, meski bibir mereka hanya bertemu sesaat, tapi perasaan hangat yang menyenangakan dengan cepat mengalir, "Oyasumi, Naruto" Kyuubi memejamkan mata nya mengikuti Naruto kealam mimpi.

Naruto masih terus memperhatikan wajah tidur Kyuubi, entah sudah berapa lama ia menatap wajah tersebut, mengambil sebuah kamera digital yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, meraih dengan tangan kanan nya, memposisikan Kyuubi sebagai objek fotonya, mencari sudut pandang yang paling bagus, suara klik terdengar. Naruto melihat lagi hasil dari jepretan nya, senyum puas dibuat Naruto.

Kyuubi sedikit mulai mengeliat, membuka mata nya pelan, mengedipkanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk, sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat dada bidang Naruto, mendongakkan wajah mendapati mata shappire memperhatikan nya, wajah Kyuubi mulai memanas, mendapati senyuman dari Naruto, melihat lagi posisinya yang masih memeluk Naruto, rasa malu dan senang bercampur aduk dalam benak Kyuubi, ia membenamkan wajah nya kedada bidang Naruto.

"Kyuu mau berapa lama memelukku seperti ini"

"Hmm-" Kyuubi menjawab dengan gumaman, tidak ingin melepas pelukan nya, ia ingin lebih lama seperti ini

"Hah" Naruto menghela nafas dengan berlebihan, meletakkan kamera dimeja didekat nya, ia mengarahkan tangan kanan nya, mengelus lembut surai Kyuubi "Kyuu"

Melepaskan pelukan nya dari Naruto, Kyuubi mengambil jarak dari tubuh laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut, masih menatap shappire itu dengan malu, Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur tersebut, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Mengerakkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, rasa sakit akibat luka pertarungan dengan Azazel mulai menghilang, berkat penyembuhan dengan senjutsu dari Kyuubi, direksi Naruto diarah kan kesegala arah mencari sosok wanita tersebut, Naruto tertegun melihat Kyuubi berdiri memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya, cahaya matahari menerma tubuh wanita tersebut, sosok Kyuubi terlihat sangat cantik apalagi ia sekarang tersenyum dengan manis nya kearah luar, _'Ini momen yang langka, kamera mana kamera' _Naruto mencari kamera digitalnya, mendapati benda tersebut diatas meja, dengan cepat mengambil dan memposisikan nya, menekan tombol dan suara klik terdengar mengema diruangan itu, tidak sekali Naruto memotret Kyuubi, ia melakukan nya berkali-kali dengan senyum puas diwajah nya.

Kyuubi mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang nya, membalikkan badan nya melihat Naruto yang memegang kamera dan seperti nya sedang memotretnya, memberikan tampilan kesal kearah Naruto, dan berjalan kearah nya, ia memang tidak terlalu suka jika difoto meski Naruto selalu memotret nya secara diam-diam.

"Berikan kamera nya Naruto" Kyuubi berusaha merebut kamera yang dibawa Naruto,

Naruto mengangkat kamera nya tinggi-tinggi, menghidari rebutan dari Kyuubi, wanita didepan nya memang lebih pendek dari nya, jadi Naruto mengunakan cara ini sekalian menjahili Kyuubi. "Tidak akan kuberikan Kyuu, itu tadi momen yang langka, dan itu menjadi harta berharga untuk ku" kata Naruto berusaha agar kamera nya tidak direbut Kyuubi.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, entah kenapa Kyuubi merasa senang wajahnya sedikit memanas, ia masih berusaha mengambil benda tersebut dari Naruto, melompat-lompat berusaha mengambil nya, Kyuubi melompat lagi, tapi sayang menghantam tubuh Naruto, membut nya jatuh menimpa Naruto.

Entah berapa detik berlalu dalam posisi seperti ini, Kyuubi menatap shappire dibawah nya dan Naruto juga menatap ruby itu, mencoba membaca pikiran dari mata masing-masing, dengan kompak mereka mengalihkan wajah nya kesamping, wajah mereka memerah malu.

Berdiri dari posisi nya, membalik badan nya malu, wajah Kyuubi memanas, ia merasakan dua tangan memelukkan dari belakang, tahu siapa yang memeluknya Kyuubi tersenyum senang, melihat kebelakang tanpa mengubah posisinya melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum, memajukkan wajah nya, sebuah sentuhan singkat terjadi pada bibir mereka, ciuman singkat penuh akan makna dilakukan Kyuubi.

Pendragon

Mengengam tangan Naruto dengn erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskan nya, Kyuubi merasakan senang, senyuman terus dibuat wajah cantik, sesekali melihat laki-laki disampingnya tersebut, mereka menelusuri jalan-jalan kota, mencari tempat yang menarik untuk disinggahi.

Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka, Naruto merasa agak risih banyak orang yang memperhatikan nya seperti ini ia lebih baik bertarung dengan seekor naga dari pada jadi pusat perhatian, tapi ia tidak bisa mengecewakan wanita disampingnya yang masih setia mengengam tangan kirinya, Naruto sedikit menghela nafas, sekarang ia berada dipusat perbelanjaan terbesar dikota ini,

Naruto sebenarnya tidak suka keramaian, tapi karna terpaksa harus membeli baju baru untuk kehidupan nya ia jadi harus melakukannya, _'Yah dari pada aku harus pergi sendiri, aku senang ada Kyuubi yang menemaniku' _sebuah tarikan keras dirasakan tangan kirinya, mengikuti saja keinginan Kyuubi

Mereka memasuki tempat penjualan baju, Kyuubi dengan sigap mencarikan beberapa pakaian untuk Naruto, merasa senang bisa melakukan nya, Naruto memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan pakaian yang dipakainya, meski ia lebih suka pakaian yang simpel dan tidak ribet-ribet, melihat lagi kearah pakaian-pakaian yang dipajang, mata Naruto sedikit melebar, merasakan aura iblis disekitarnya, dengan sigap mencari sumber aura nya, Naruto menghela nafas mengetahui siapa yang mengeluarkan aura tersebut, melihat gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan kacamata yang tidak pernah lepas dari nya, mata ungu yang indah, direksi Naruto diarahkan kebawah melihat gadis itu mengenakan pakaian one piece, dengan setoking hitam dan sebuah jaket warna putih dengan beberapa aksen biru disekitarnya, menampilkan aura cantik gadis seusia nya.

Mengalihkan pandangan nya tidak mau berurusan dengan iblis bernama Shitori Souna tersebut, tapi kurasa nasib baik tidak berpihak pada Naruto, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari arah Souna, Naruto dengan pasrah menghadap arah datang nya suara, mendapati Souna berjalan kearah nya.

"Naruto-san apa yang anda lakukan disini" tanya Sona, tidak biasa nya ia menemui orang yang dikenal nya saat berbelanja, biasanya hanya beberapa teman sekelas atau para peerage nya

"Aku hanya membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang aku perlukan, Shitori-san sendiri?" Naruto menjawab dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, menunjuk pada pakaian-pakaina yang dipajang.

"Hanya membeli beberapa pakaian saja" Sona menunjukkan kantong belanja'an nya pada Naruto, melihat itu Naruto sedikit menaikan alis _'Tidak biasa nya seorang gadis seusia nya membeli pakaian hanya sedikit' _memperhatikan hanya satu kantung belanja yang dibawa Sona

"Belanja sendirian Shitori-san"

"Tidak, aku bersama temanku Tsubaki" Sona sedikit mengeleng, menunjuk teman nya yang masih memilih-milih baju tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, menatap shappire biru tersebut Sona bertanya "Kapan Naruto-san akan mulai bekerja di Academy Kuoh"

"Awal ajaran baru, lebih tepatnya musim semi tahun depan"

"Kenapa harus menunggu selama itu"

"Itu karena pegawai yang sekarang masih belum selesai kontrak kerja nya" Naruto menjelaskan dengan singkat

"Naruto" suara feminim menghinterupsi kedua nya, mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah sumber suara,

Kyuubi menatap tidak suka pada gadis didepan Naruto, merasakan aura iblis dari nya, ia dari tadi memperhatikan interaksi kedua nya, entah kenapa itu membuat Kyuubi marah dan kesal, meski begitu Kyuubi menekan aura nya sampai sulit dirasakan oleh iblis tersebut, mengengam tangan kiri Naruto,

"Kyuu dari mana saja kau" menatap wanita disamping nya, berkata dengan santai

"Aku mencarikan mu beberapa pakaian"

Sona memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua, ia merasa menjadi penganggu acara orang lain, dengan pelan Sona memundurkan dirinya

"Naruto-san saya permisi dulu"

"Shito-" belum selesai Naruto berkata sebuah cubitan keras dilengan kiri nya menghentikan Naruto, melihat kearah samping kirinya mendapati mata ruby yang menatap nya tajam penuh selidik, Naruto merasakan hawa dingin tak terjelaskan terasa dibagian belakang lehernya.

"Naruto bisa jelaskan padaku siapa gadis yang bicara padamu tadi" nada suara Kyuubi terdengar manis tapi bagi Naruto itu berbeda, menghela nafas dalam hati, mengeratkan gengaman pada tangan Kyuubi, menarik nya dengan kuat.

Kyuubi melebarkan matanya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya Naruto sekarang memeluk nya didepan umum, rasa kesal dan marah yang ia rasakan seperti menguap pergi dari nya, merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto, tanpa sadar Kyuubi membenamkan wajah nya lebih dalam kedada Naruto, sentuhan lembut terasa dipuncak kepala Kyuubi, wajah nya terasa memerah.

Sentuhan lembut terus dilakukan Naruto, meski ia sekarang diperhatikan beberapa orang, Naruto memilih mengacuhkan sekitanya lebih mementingkan wanita yang sekarang ia peluk, seulas senyum dibuat wajah Naruto menyadari Kyuubi membenamkan wajah nya lebih dalam.

"Gadis tadi hanya siswa yang aku temui disekolah dimana aku akan mengajar" Naruto melihat kearah Kyuubi yang masih membenamkan wajah nya, "Jadi jangan marah seperti itu, aku mengajak mu jalan-jalan tidak untuk melihat wajah marah mu Kyuu, aku ingin melihat wajah tersenyummu itu" Naruto mengengam bahu Kyuubi dengan tangan kanan memisah diri nya dengan wanita didepan, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyuubi yang memerah _'Manis' _memberikan senyuman terbaik nya.

Kyuubi masih menatap shappire didepan nya, ia dengan cepat menundukkan kepala nya, menganggukkan kepalan nya untuk menjawab pertanyan Naruto.

"Baiklah mana pakaian yang kau carikan" Naruto berusaha menganti topik, jika seperti tadi suasana akan terasa tidak nyaman diantara mereka

Menyadari Naruto tidak ingin membahas masalah tadi lebih lama, Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan senyum, menarik lagi tangan kiri Naruto yang masih digengam nya, ia berjalan menuju tempat pakaian-pakaian yang tadi dilihat nya, dengan sebuah senyum Kyuubi dengan semangat menunjukan beberapa pakaian kepada Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau mencoba semua ini Naruto" menghela nafas melihat ditangan Kyuubi sekarang terdapat lebih dari sepuluh pasang pakaian yang ingin Naruto mencoba nya

"Tapi tidak sebanyak itu kan Kyuu" protes Naruto

"Tidak aku ingin kau mencoba semua ini, aku tidak menerima protes" mendapati nada Kyuubi yang memerintah seperti ini mau tidak mau Naruto harus menuruti, wanita ini memang kadang kala egois nya keluar.

"Iya aku coba" mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian ditangan Kyuubi, Naruto berjalan kearah bilik ganti, menatap pakaian yang akan ia kenakan sejenak, menghembuskan nafas nya pelan, sosok Naruto menghilang dalam tirai bilik.

Kyuubi memandangi bilik dimana Naruto mencoba pakaian yang ia sarankan, harus ia akui tadi saat Naruto bicara dengan wanita lain perasaan Kyuubi terasa tidak enak, marah, kesal dan tidak suka melihat hal tersebut. Ia tidak menyangkal jika dikatakan Kyuubi menyukai Naruto, ia sudah lama menyimpan perasaan nya tersebut, harus Kyuubi akui ia merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan wanita-wanita yang menatap Naruto tadi, Kyuubi tahu Naruto memang menarik, mata shappire yang indah membuat yang menatap nya terasa damai, wajah tanpa cacat dengan kulit tan nya, rambut kuning jabrik meski terlihat tidak tertata tapi menambah kesan tersendiri saat melihat nya, apalagi Naruto biasanya bersikap ramah dan sopan pada orang lain. Dari saat ia dan Naruto memasuki pusat perbelanjaan ini padangan dari gadis remaja, wanita muda sampai dewasa memperhatikan Naruto dengan lebih, Kyuubi merasakan rasa aneh pada dada nya saat melihat wanita lain menatap Naruto seperti itu.

Kyuubi tidak sadar dari tadi ia melamun, tidak sadar juga Naruto sudah keluar dari bilik ganti dengan pakaian yang berbeda, Naruto memandangi Kyuubi yang tengah melamun, sebuah ide terlintas, mengambil kamera digital nya dalam tas, mengambil posisi memotret, dengan sebuah suara klik Naruto memotret Kyuubi yang masih tidak bergeming.

Naruto menghentikan aktifitas nya merasa cukup untuk memotret Kyuubi, memasukkan lagi kamera nya, direksi nya diarahkan ke depan melihat wanita bersurai kuning kemerah-merahan masih melamun, mengeleminasi jarak antar kedua nya dengan perlahan,

Sentuhan lembut dipipi nya menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunan nya, melihat kearah tangan yang menyentuh pipi kiri, ia sedikit terlonjak mendapati Naruto menatap nya dari jarak yang terlampau dekat, sedikit memundurkan dirinya.

"Kyuu bagaimana menurutmu pakaian ini" Kyuubi mendongakkan wajah nya melihat Naruto yang berganti pakaian, sebuah sweeter berwarna merah terang dengan tambahan warna putih dibagian kerah, lengan dan bawah pakaian, menurunkan pandangan nya melihat Naruto mengenakan celana jeans dengan warna abu-abu, menurut pandangan Kyuubi Naruto terlihat menarik.

"Bagus sekali Naruto kau terlihat lebih menarik dari biasanya" menerima pujian dari Kyuubi, Naruto hanya tersenyum senang "Sekarang kau harus coba yang ini juga dan yang ini" Kyuubi dengan semangat memperlihatkan pakaian-pakaian yang tadi sudah dipilihya

Naruto yang melihat nya hanya menghela nafas lelah, tapi ia merasakan senang saat melakukan nya, lebih dari satu setengah jam Naruto dipaksa mencoba banyak pakaian, dengan kedua tangan penuh akan kantung belanja yang isinya pakaian semua, Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan diarea perbelanjaan dengan Kyuubi disamping nya,

Lengan baru Naruto ditarik Kyuubi, memasuki sebuah tempat bertuliskan game center, ia hanya mengikuti saja keinginan wanita tersebut, meski dari tadi ia terus tersenyum, Kyuubi menariknya menuju sebuah permainan dimana terdapat banyak boneka didalam sebuah kotak dan sebuah penangkap tergantung diatas kotak tersebut,

"Naruto aku ingin boneka itu" Kyuubi menunjuk sebuah boneka berbentuk rubah berwarna orange, dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar

"Baiklah akan aku coba" mengerakkan mesin penagkap dengan perlahan, dan menjatuhkan nya, menangkap tepat pada boneka tersebut, Naruto dengan hati-hati berusaha mengangkat boneka rubah tersebut agar tidak jatuh "Dapat" seru Naruto mengambil boneka rubah tersebut

"Ini" Naruto memberikan boneka rubah itu, dengan cepat diambil Kyuubi

"Terima kasih" Kyuubi memeluk boneka tersebut dengan erat, sebuah senyum juga terus diperlihatkan oleh wanita tersebut, tanpa sadar Naruto juga ikut tersenyum melihat nya

Berjalan ditengah hujan salju yang turun perlahan, direksinya diarahkan kesamping melihat Kyuubi yang masih dengan senang nya membawa boneka yang ia menangkan tadi, ia sekarang berjalan pulang ke apartement nya, meski dengan kedua tangan dipenuhi kantung belanja Naruto tidak merasa lelah, malah sebaliknya. Naruto terus memperhatikan wanita disamping nya dengan senyum yang makin mengembang, menegakkan tubuhnya melihat kearah langit.

"Kyuu tanggal 24 besok aku ingin mengajakmu kencan" Naruto berkata dengan santai menghembuskan nafas nya memperhatikan uap yang keluar, pandangan nya diarahkan kesamping menunggu reaksi wanita disamping nya

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Kenapa ada yang kecewa kalau Naruto tidak bisa mengalahkan Ophis dan Great Red? Naruto sendiri juga belum pernah ketemu dua naga itu, dan ia membunuh Naga karna ada sebuah alasan yang jelas tidak asal bunuh. Dan masalah Naruto tidak bisa mati itu seperti ini, tahu sendiri kan kalau Albion dan Ddraig tidak bisa mati, konsep nya sama seperti itu, jika ia mati ia akan bangkit kembali tapi ada proses waktu nya, itu sebenarnya salah satu dari kekuatan kutukan Naruto. Kekuatan Naruto tidak hanya es saja masih ada yang lain juga dan masih ada yang belum keluar. Naruto disini berasal dari dunia DxD tidak dari dunia ninja, kalau bertemu dengan kelompok iblis diKuoh masih dua atau tiga chapter lagi.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, dan yang terakhir tolong review nya jangan hanya kata lanjut, entah kenapa kalau mendapatkan review seperti itu semangat menulis saya menurun. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai lebih dari dua hari yang lalu tapi karna lihat review yang gitu jadi malas update, dan karna saya harus mengurusi masalah dikampus juga, shishishi

"Jangan remehkan keajaiban, keajaiban hanya terjadi pada mereka yang tak pernah menyerah" By Ivankov (One Piece)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"Pendragon"

Chapter 6

Vali berdiri dengan memasukan kedua tangan nya kedalam saku celana, menunggu seorang yang akan menjadi sensei nya, pandangan nya diarahkan pada sosok yang baru memasuki dimensi buatan Azazel ini, laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik berjalan kearah nya. Dimensi yang sama yang digunakan Naruto dan Azazel dalam pertarungan beberapa hari lalu, meski Azazel butuh waktu lebih dari tiga hari untuk membuat dimensi buatan nya kembali seperti sedia kala, efek dari serangan Naruto yang membuat dimensi tersebut menjadi padang es menjadi alasan utama lama nya menjadikan dimensi ini normal kembali

"Yo Vali sudah siap dengan latihan nya" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan nya menyapa Vali

"Tidak perlu basa-basi kita mulai saja, 'Sensei' " Vali masih benar-benar belum bisa menerima laki-laki didepan nya ia panggil dengan sebuatan sensei, tapi jika ia tidak melakukan nya ia akan kehilangan kesempatan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar Vali memanggil nya begitu, "Baiklah ayo kita mulai"

Memasang postur siap bertarung, aura Vali sudah mulai menguar dengan kuat, sayap Sacred Gear nya sudah mengembang, pandangan Vali diarahkan kepada Naruto, melihat Naruto hanya memasang postur santai dan juga tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan nya, membuat Vali menurunkan postur nya, aura yang tadi dikeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang menyisahkan sayap Sacred Gear dipunggung nya.

Naruto berjalan mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari Vali, merasa cukup dengan jarak nya, memposisikan diri berlutut, kedua tangan nya ia taruh diatas tanah, mulai mengumamkan sebuah pemanggilan

"Wahai penjaga es abadi... naga yang bersemayam dalam es abadi... dengan kuasaku aku panggil engkau... datanglah B-Frost"

Lingkaran sihir dengan ukuran lebih dari lima meter tercipta didepan Naruto, lingkaran sihir dengan warna biru langit, sebuah lingkaran dengan motif naga, berbeda dari lingkaran yang biasa nya Naruto gunakan, dibagian tepi lingkaran terdapat aksara-aksara yang mengelilingi nya. Cahaya biru terang keluar dari nya memaksa mata untuk menyerah pada intensitas cahaya tersebut, cahaya biru tersebut mulai meredup dengan perlahan, menampilkan seekor naga dalam lingkaran tersebut.

Mata kuning naga tersebut mulai mengobservasi lingkungan nya, mata naga tersebut menatap dengan tajam kearah Vali, menatap nya seperti seekor mangsa yang siap diburu, pandangan mata naga itu diarahkan pada sosok disamping nya, mengarahkan kepala nya mendekati sosok tersebut, menundukan kepala nya dengan hormat tepat disamping kanan Naruto.

Melihat kesamping memperhatikan naga piaraan nya tersebut, naga yang ia temukan lebih dari seabad yang lalu, menemukan naga tersebut didalam pegunungan yang diselimuti es abadi di Siberia, ia dulu menemukan naga tersebut masih dalam bentuk telur, Naruto melihat perkembangan naga yang ia beri nama B-Forst, naga dengan kemampuan es, memiliki tinggi tiga meter dan panjang tidak sampai lima meter, terdapat beberapa kristal es dibagian sayap dan kepala naga tersebut. Mengerakkan tangan kanan nya menyentuh kepala naga tersebut, mengelusnya dengan perlahan, B-Forst mengeluarkan geraman senang.

Vali menatap tidak percaya kearah naga disamping Naruto, ia baru pertama kali melihat ada seekor naga selain Albion secara langsung, merasakan aura dingin menguar dari diri naga tersebut, Vali sedikit berjengit saat ia ditatap oleh mata kuning tersebut, melihat naga tersebut menundukkan kepala nya disamping Naruto.

"Vali kau akan berlatih dengan B-Frost" Naruto masih mengelus-elus kepala naga disamping nya, menatap Vali dengan serius "Jangan menahan diri Vali, kau bisa terbunuh jika melakukanya" ia sedikit memperingatkan Vali mengenai kemampuan B-Frost

"Baik, Sensei" Vali menjawab dengan malas, menatap lagi kearah naga disamping Naruto _'Apa hebatnya naga tersebut, naga kecil seperti itu pasti mudah untuk dikalahkan'_

"Bersiap" Naruto memberikan aba-aba pada mereka, Vali dengan sigap mengambil jarak untuk memposisikan dirinya bertarung, sayap Sacred Gear nya mengembang siap untuk digunakan, Naruto yang melihat Vali sudah siap kapan saja, memberikan perintah pada B-Frost "Mulai"

Menghempaskan sayap nya dengan keras membuat udara terhempas dengan kuat, B-Forst terbang dengan cepat keatas sampai sulit untuk dilihat, Vali yang melihat nya juga mengunakan sayap Sacred Gear nya untuk terbang, mulai mengikuti naga tersebut.

Mengangkat tangan kanan dan kirinya kedepan membuat lingkaran sihir, Vali menembakkan energi sihir dengan jumlah yang banyak ke arah B-Forst, naga tersebut dengan mudah nya menghindari serangan-serangan sihir berbentuk bola dari Vali, _'Ternyata naga ini lumayan juga' _Vali mengambil jarak mendekat memberikan serangan sihir dengan intensitas yang lebih besar.

BUMMM

Serangan Vali berhasil mengenai target dengan sempurna menghasilkan ledakan yang lumayan besar, seringai dibuat wajah Vali melihat dampak serangan nya, serangan beruntun dengan intensitas yang sama dilakukakan Vali, ledakan demi ledakan terjadi diudara akibat serangan sihir Vali, seringai yang dipasang nya makin lebar melihat, naga tersebut tidak terluka sama sekali _'Ini menarik'_

Menghibaskan sayap nya kearah Vali, menciptakan tombak-tombak es yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Vali, B-Forst mengaum dengan keras nya sampai bisa memekakkan telinga, naga es tersebut melesat mengikuti tombak es yang ia buat, B-Frost menatap tajam dengan mata kuning nya kearah Vali.

Vali menghindari tombak-tombak es yang mengarah pada nya dengan mudah, merasakan sebuah serangan datang dari samping kanan, dengan cepat Vali membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan, benturan terjadi antara sihir pertahanan Vali dan cakaran yang dilakukan B-Frost, ia menghempaskan dirinya dengan cepat kebelakang saat melihat sihir pertahanan nya membeku _'Serangan yang dapat membekukan sama seperti pertarungan dengan Pendragon'_

Naruto yang melihat pertarungan dari bawah sedikit tersenyum, _'B-Frost ternyata sudah tumbuh sampai seperti ini' _

B-Frost melesat maju kearah Vali dengan cepat, kaki depat nya siap mencabik tubuh Vali dengan sekali cakaran, cakaran dengan kekuatan yang kuat hampir menembus Vali jika ia tidak cepat membuat sihir pertahanan, B-Frost membuka mulut nya lebar-lebar energi sihir terkumpul dengan kuat nya disana, dengan sekali sentakan kuat B-Frost menyemburkan energi sihir berbentuk semacam sinar laser berwarna biru yang sanggup membekukan sekali kena.

Serangan B-Frost dengan kuat menghantam tanah dimensi menyebabkan tanah yang terkena seranga tersebut membeku membuat es tajam disana, Vali sedikit terlambat menghindari serangan dari jarak dekat tersebut, bahu kirinya membeku sampai kedalam darah nya, membuat nya tidak bisa mengerakkan tangan kirinya, _'Sial tangan kiriku mati rasa, tidak bisa kugerakkan, naga itu ternyata kuat'_

Auman keras membuat Vali mencari sumber suara, melihat kearah atas mendapati naga tersebut akan membuat serangan yang sama, dengan hempasan kuat sayap Sacred Gear nya Vali menghindari serangan tersebut, ia belum bisa bernafas lega saat melihat serangan tersebut mengarah lagi kearah nya, tidak mendapatkan ruang untuk menghindar Vali membuat sihir pertahanan dengan hanya tangan kanan, melebarkan mata nya sihir pertahanan nya hancur tidak kuat menahan serangan B-Frost, serangan tersebut mengenai Vali dengan telak.

Vali merasakan tubuh nya membeku dan sulit untuk digerakkan, sayap Sacred Gear nya juga sama, membuat nya jatuh dari ketinggian, suara keras terjadi saat tubuh Vali mengenai tanah dimensi. Ia melihat kearah atas mendapati mata naga tersebut menatapnya dengan tajam, sebuah dentuman terjadi saat B-Frost mendarat disebelah tubuh Vali, mengendus-endus tubuh Vali seperti sebuah makanan yang siap dimakan. _'Apa-apa'an naga ini, apa aku akan dimakan nya' _Vali menelan ludah nya saat mulut naga tersebut terbuka lebar menampakkan gigi yang tajam yang dapat membelah daging dan meremukkan tulang dengan mudah.

B-Frost menghentikan aktifitasnya saat telinga nya mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, menutup mulutnya mata kuning nya mengobservasi mencari sumber suara, pandangan nya berhenti melihat Naruto yang memanggilnya, menghempaskan sayap nya ia terbang kearah majikan nya tersebut, meninggalkan mangsa yang siap akan ia makan.

Naruto mengelus-elus kepala B-Frost, naga es itu mengeram, mengambil daging beku yang sudah disiapkan Azazel saat pertarungan terjadi, mengambil satu potongan daging beku seukuran kambing dengan tangan kirinya, melemparkan daging tersebut keatas dengan kuat, B-Frost yang melihat nya melesat dengan cepat mengejar daging tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya kau punya piaraan seekor naga, Naruto" Azazel melihat naga itu yang terbang keatas, ia sekarag mendudukan dirinya didekat Naruto mendongakkan wajah nya melihat lagi naga tersebut, Azazel baru saja masuk ke dimensi ini saat pertarungan berlangsung, ia sedikit terlambat karna menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk mencarikan nya daging beku dengan ukuran yang besar pula, ia sedikit bingung saat Naruto meminta nya melakukan nya, tapi saat melihat langsung untuk apa daging itu disiapkan Azazel tidak jadi untuk bertanya, direksinya di arahkan kedepan melihat tubuh Vali yang masih belum bergerak sedikit pun, _'Kurasa tubuh nya masih membeku, tapi kau sedikit beruntung Vali jika saja tadi Naruto tidak memanggil naga tersebut pasti Vali sudah jadi sarapan pagi bagi naga itu'_

"B-Frost adalah salah satu dari naga piaraan ku, aku menemukan nya dulu saat mengelilingi dunia" Naruto masih terus melihat kearah langit, menyipitkan matanya B-Frost melesat dengan cepat kearah nya dengan daging dimulut nya, dentuman udara terjadi saat B-Frost mendarat tanah juga mengalami retak, mencabik-cabik daging dengan cakar nya dan menelan bulat-bulat daging yang sudah ia cabik.

Azazel mengalami kaget saat Naruto mengatakan memiliki piaraan naga lebih dari satu "K-kau mempunyai lagi naga seperti ini?" tanya nya dengan sedikit terbata, melihat kearah Naruto yang hanya tersenyum, itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan Azazel.

"Tubuh Vali akan kembali seperti semula dengan lebih cepat jika ia mengunakan kemampuan dari Albion" Naruto memandang serius kearah Vali "Tapi kurasa anak itu belum bisa memaksimalkan kemampuan dari salah satu naga surgawi itu" mengangkat tangan kanan nya menciptakan lingkaran sihir dengan motif naga berwarna biru, dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar kristal berbentuk bulat memanjang berwarna biru, Naruto mengengam krital biru tersebut yang juga bagian dari Albion, ia berjalan kearah Vali yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Azazel hanya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki yang memiliki julukan Pendragon tersebut pada Vali, ia sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan kristal yang dikeluarkan Naruto tadi. Azazel dapat dengan jelas merasakna aura naga yang dapat ia kenali dengan aura Albion dari kristal biru tersebut _'Jadi itu bagian yang Naruto katakan beberapa hari yang lalu, aura Albion memang sangat terasa dari kristal tersebut tapi terasa ada yang lain dari nya, kurasa itu yang dimaksud dengan ingatan-ingatan dari pemilik terdahulu Albion'_

Naruto berhenti tepat disamping tubuh Vali yang membeku, menatap tubuh terlentang tersebut dengan serius, memposisikan dirinya berlutut disamping tubuh Vali, kristal ditangan kanan nya ia pindahkan ketangan kiri, mengarahkan tangan kanan nya kearah kepala Vali, Naruto menyentuh kepala pemilik Albion tersebut, tanda kutukan ditangan kanan nya bercahaya, meski tidak terlihat karna tertutupi sweeter merah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau laku-" belum selesai Vali melayangkan protes nya kesadaran dirinya tertarik masuk kedalam dirinya, membuat nya tidak sadarkan diri.

Berjalan disebuah tempat dengan semunya berwarna putih, Naruto melangkah kan kaki nya kearah Naga dengan warna dominan putih tersebut, memandang Albion dengan tatapan serius.

[Kau kemari lagi Pendragon]

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengembalikan sesuatu" Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, kristal yang ia pegang bercahay dan melayang kearah Albion, mendekati tubuh Albion dan masuk kedalam tubuh naga surgawi tersebut

[Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu Pendragon, tapi aku juga sedikit penasaran kenapa dulu kau mengambil bagian dari ku tersebut]

"Singkat nya aku mengambil bagian dari mu dan Ddraig agar pemilik kalian tidak bisa mencapai kemampuan yang lebih tinggi yaitu balance breaker, meski bisa melakukan nya tidak akan bertahan lama, aku melakukan itu juga agar kalian berdua tidak menyebabkan kerusakan lagi. Meski aku harus bilang aku yang salah karna mengambil sesuatu yang tidak menjadi milikku, karna itu aku ingin mengembalikan nya pada mu dan Ddraig" Naruto menjelaskan semua nya dengan raut muka serius, menatap salah satu naga surgawi tersebut "Kurasa sampai disini dulu, lain kali aku akan kemari" perlahan tubuh Naruto memudar seperti debu yang ditiup angin.

Azazel terus memperhatikan Naruto dari tempat duduknya, melihat apa yang pembunuh naga tersebut lakukan pada tubuh Vali, sedikit menyipitkan mata saat tubuh pingsan Vali mengeluarkan aura naga yang kuat, perlahan aura tersebut berkurang dan tidak tersisa.

Membuka mata shappire nya dengan pelan melihat kondisi murid nya yang masih pingsan, tapi tubuh yang membeku nya sudah kembali normal berkat kekuatan Albion, Naruto berdiri dari posisi nya berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Vali yang masih pingsan, berjalan kearah Azazel, mendudukan dirinya disebelah Azazel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi pada tubuh Vali, Naruto"

"Aku hanya mengembalikan bagian dari Albion saja, sekalian menyapa salah satu naga surgawi itu" Naruto merebahkan tubuh nya ditanah dimensi tersebut, menatap langit yang berwarna merah tanpa ada nya awan, mata shappire Naruto bergerak melihat B-Frost yang masih sibuk dengan makanan nya, menghela nafas pelan "Azazel aku ingin kau merawat B-Frost disini"

Azazel dibuat terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto, memandang lagi naga yang tidak jauh dari nya, mata kuning naga tersebut menatap Azazel dengan tajam seakan mangsa yang siap dimakan.

Pendragon

"Tak kusangka kau akan membawaku ketempat seperti ini" kata Kyuubi dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan senyum mengembang ketika Naruto membawanya masuk kedalam restoran yang terkenal di Tokyo, ia tidak menyangka acara kencan nya dimulai disebuah restoran yang disukai nya

Naruto melirik wanita disamping nya dan berkata "Tapi melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, kurasa pilihan untuk ketempat ini tepat"

Seorang pelayan pria menempatkan meraka di salah satu meja didekat jendela kaca besar yang menghadap kejalan. Kyuubi mengamati sekeliling nya dengan kagum. Restoran dengan interior bergaya pedesaan inggris yang nyaman, sebuah pohon natal tidak terlalu besar terdapat beberapa sudut ruangan dengan hiasan-hiasan yang cantik. Lagu pengiring yang dibawakan dengan baik oleh musisi yang memainkan piano didekat pohon natal yang paling besar. Kyuubi memandangi dirinya sendiri ia mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna putih dengan tambahan syal, sarung tangan dan topi wol berwarna merah, ia memilih pakaian yang juga hampir sama warna nya dengan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri mengenakan sweeter berwarna merah, jaket berwarna putih dengan sebuah garis ditengah berwarna merah, dan sebuah celana abu-abu, menatap wanita didepan nya dengan senyum yang terus tersungging

Kyuubi mendesah senang dan kembali menatap Naruto yang duduk di hadapanya "Restoran ini memang kelihatan nyaman, aku masih belum percaya orang sepertimu bisa menemukan restoran seperti ini"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menangapi pertanyaan Kyuubi, ia tidak bisa bilang pada wanita didepan nya bahwa ia dapat bantuan dari gubernur malaikat jatuh untuk mencarikan sebuah restoran yang bagus. Naruto ingat wajah penasaran Da-Tenshi itu saat ia menanyakan dimana restoran yang bagus untuk kencan. _'Aku berharap Da-Tenshi itu tidak mengganggu'_

Seorang pelayan pria dengan rambut abu-abu membawakan menu. Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejut nya melihat murid nya tersebut, seingat nya Vali masih berlatih dengan B-Frost dan diawasi oleh Azazel, menatap wanita dihadapanya. _'Seperti nya Kyuu tidak merasakan aura Vali' _, direksi Naruto berpindah kearah Vali melihat helaan nafas dari pemilik Albion itu dan wajah terpaksa disana _'Ini pasti kerjaan Azazel', _Naruto menghela nafas pelan, lalu menyebutkan pesananya kepada si pelayan yang mencatat dengan patuh. Sebuah getaran dirasakan Naruto, mengambil ponsel dengan cepat, membaca e-mail yang masuk.

'_Sial ternyata ini restoran milik Da-Tenshi itu ternyata, pantas saja ia kemarin terus memaksaku untuk memilih restoran ini'_

Setelah si pelayan pergi dengan daftar pesanan mereka. Kyuubi memandang berkeliling melihat beberapa pelangan "Aku suka dengan tempat ini. Terlihat sangant romantis, lihat Naruto yang datang kemari semua nya membawa pasanganan mereka"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu menaggapi Kyuubi, selang beberapa menit pelayan yang tadi membawakan pesanan mereka berdua, Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatian nya pada makanan didepan nya, dan mulai makan. Naruto masih terus memperhatikan Vali yang memakai pakaian seorang pelan dengan kemeja putih dengan celana dan jas hitam, tanpa sadar ia membuat senyum kasihan pada Vali.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat makan, karena kita akan ke tempat lain setelah ini. Dan kita tidak boleh terlambat"

"Oh?" Wajah Kyuubi berseri-seri senang "Kita mau kemana setelah dari sini"

Naruto menatap Kyuubi langsung pada mata ruby nya dan tersenyum "Itu kejutan"

Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan diselingi candaan dan tawa, suasana dalam restoran itu sangat nyaman dan tenang. Vali memperhatikan sensei nya dari balik pintu dapur, ia sebenarnya tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti rencana dari Azazel, tapi saat melihat pasangan yang dibawa Naruto, Vali merasa tertarik untuk melakukan nya, ia dapat merasakan aura youkai dari wanita berambut kuning kemerah-merahan tersebut, sebuah getaran ponsel dirasakan disaku celana Vali, melihat layar ponsel nya, panggilan dari Azazel, ia mendesah pelan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Naruto mengengam tangan kiri Kyuubi dan membawa nya keluar dari restoran tersebut, mereka sudah selesai menghabiskan makanan dan membayarnya. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Naruto, berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, tidak ada pembicaraan dalam perjalanan mereka, masing-masing hanya ingin merasakan kenyaman saat berdekatan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak percaya kita akan kemari" Kyuubi hampir tidak mempercayai mata nya saat mereka sekarang berada disebuah gedung pertunjukan besar di daerah pusat kota. Ia melihat kekiri dan kanan banyak orang yang berbondong-bondang memasuki pintu utama gedung yang besar dengan hiasan-hiasan khas natal. Spanduk besar bergambar wanita dalam hujan salju tegantung di bagian depan gedung disertai tulisan WINTER OF YOU

"Ya" sahut Naruto, "Bukan nya beberapa hari yang lalu kau sering berbicara tentang ingin menonton drama ini saat malam natal"

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan mata berkilat-kilat gembira dengan senyuman yang makin mengembang "Aku masih belum bisa percaya orang sepertimu bisa mendapatkan tiket pertunjukan drama ini?"

Naruto tersenyum "Itu... rahasia" mengengam tangan Kyuubi lebih erat dan menatap langsung pada nya "Tapi aku berhasil membuat mu terkejut kan"

Kyuubi mendekatkan tubuh nya pada Naruto, menyentuh dada Naruto dengan tangan kanan nya, ia sedikit menekan tangan tersebut. "Baiklah. Aku akui terkejut saat kau membawaku kemari, aku memang ingin menonton pertunjukan ini"

"Kita masuk sekarang?" ajak Naruto sambil membawa tangan wanita itu untuk mengikuti nya, berjalan dalam kerumunan orang yang juga ingin melihat pertujukan tersebut.

Mereka baru selesai menitipkan jaket pada tempat penitipan ketika seseorang menyerukan nama Naruto. Kyuubi menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat pria ramping yang bertubuh tinggi mengenakan pakaian jas resmi yang terlihat mahal. Pria itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka melambai kearah Naruto. Naruto mengankat tangan nya dan berkata pada Kyuubi "Tunggu disini sebentar aku harus menyapa kenalanku dulu"

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan kearah pria dengan rambut hitam dengan bagian depat pirang, merasakan aura lebih dari pria tersebut, Kyuubi tidak ingin mencari masalah bisa-bisa acara hari ini batal hanya gara-gara ia menyerang pria yang belum ia kenal tersebut

Naruto dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Azazel yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. Ia sudah memperkirakan pasti Azazel ingin memata-matai acara kencan nya hari ini. Tapi Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa gubernur malaikat jatuh ini menampakkan wajah nya disini, _'Aku pasti akan membalasmu nanti Azazel'_

"Yo Naruto" sapa Azazel dengan ramah, tapi masih menyunggingkan senyum yang sama dan sesekali melirik kerah belakang Naruto, melihat wanita yang menunggu dibelakang tempat penitipan jaket

Naruto balas tersenyum "Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak terkejut kau berada disini Azazel"

Azazel terkekeh pelan, memandang lagi wanita dibelakang Naruto "Ayolah aku hanya ingin tahu wanita seperti apa yang bisa menarik seorang pembunuh naga seperti mu" ia kembali melirik ke balik bahu Naruto "Dan kurasa wanita itu menarik juga"

Menoleh kan kepala nya, Naruto melihat kearah Kyuubi yang masih menunggu nya ditempat penitipan jaket sambil mengetik sesuatu diponsel nya. Ia kembali menatap Da-Tenshi didepan nya "Azazel aku peringatkan jangan ganggu dia"

Azazel sedikit berjengit melihat tatapan Naruto yang tajam kearah nya, mengangkat bahu nya "Tenang saja aku juga tidak mau membuat sang Pendragon marah, bisa-bisa fraksi Da-Tenshi hancur jika aku menyulut kemarahan nya"

Naruto hanya tersenyum masam "Kau bahkan membuat Vali harus melakukan hal seperti itu direstoranmu tadi, aku sedikit merasa kasihan pada murid ku itu"

Azazel kembali terkekeh "Bagaimana menurutmu? Sekali-kali aku ingin anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan"

"Lumayan untuk pelayanan nya, hanya saja wajah yang tidak bisa tersenyum dengan benar itu sedikit membuat pelangan ketakutan kau tahu"

"Hahaha kau ada benar nya, Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

Azazel mengangkat bahunya melirik lagi wanita tersebut "Kau tidak mau mengenalkan nya padaku?" tanyanya dengan alis sedikit terangkat "Setelah aku membantumu mencarikan restoran yang bagus juga mendapatkan tiket untuk pertunjukan drama ini"

"Aku sebenarnya malas memperkenalkan nya padamu" Naruto menghela nafas pelan "Nanti saja kalau ada waktu"

Azazel hanya mengangguk-angguk "Baiklah-baiklah seperti nya aku menganggu acara kalian, aku kemari hanya ingin menyapamu saja, dan yang terakhir B-Frost itu sangat nakal, dimensi buatanku sudah jadi padang es sekarang"

Naruto tertawa "Kurasa aku harus kembali pada nya" membalik badan nya sedikit melambaikan tangan nya pada Azazel, Naruto bergegas kembali ke tempat Kyuubi berdiri. Wanita itu sedikit mengangkat kepala ketika Naruto datang, senyum cerah dan lebar Kyuubi buat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"Tidak apa-apa" Kyuubi melirik pria yang tadi berbicara dengan Naruto "Kelihatan nya pria tadi tidak akan melihat pertunjukan, kau tidak mengajak nya"

"Biarkan saja dia, aku tidak ingin dia menganggu acara kita hari ini"

Kyuubi sedikit memerah mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu. suara pengumuman melalui pengeras suara terdengar dengan keras, pengumuman acara akan segera dimulai dan para penonton diharapkan masuk ke aula. Naruto dengan cekatan mengengam tangan Kyuubi menarik nya masuk kedalam.

Acara drama yang dilakukan selama satu setengah jam itu sangat menghibur, Kyuubi dengan semangat bertepuk tangan ketika para pemain sudah berbaris rapi mengakhiri pertunjukan nya. Sebuah cerita cinta seorang wanita ditengah musim dingin yang menyayat hati dipentaskan dengan sangat bagus, suara latar yang mengiringi dan nyanyian-nyanyian merdu mengiringi pertunjukan drama tersebut, ia melirik kearah samping nya melihat Naruto yang juga tersenyum kearah panggung para pemain, wajah nya memerah mendapati Naruto dari awal pertunjukan mengengam tangan nya dengan erat.

Mereka tepat bergendengan tangan ketika keluar dari gedung tersebut, berjalan mengikuti kerumunan orang yang baru keluar. Kyuubi masih sibuk berkomentar tentang drama tadi, Naruto hanya sesekali menangapi komentar tersebut.

"Lihat salju turun lagi!" seru Naruto

Kyuubi mendongakkan kepala dan butiran salju melayang mengenai pipinya. Ia tersenyum senang menengadah kan tangan kanan nya berusaha menangkap beberapa salju. Salju turun dengan pelan, beberapa orang disekitar mereka juga berhenti melihat butiran-butiran kristal salju yang melayang turun dengan perlahan.

"Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu saat melihat ini"

Kyuubi berpaling ke arah Naruto yang menatap salju yang turun "Apa?"

"Ice skating"

Pendragon

Arena seluncur es itu masih ramai dengan para pengunjung yang masih ingin menghabiskan malam natal dengan pasangan atau keluarga. Arena seluas setengah lapangan bola tersebut terdapat ukiran-ukiran dari salju dibagian samping tempat itu, ukiran-ukiran dengan bentuk yang beragam mulai dari ukiran berbentuk hewan sampai yang menyerupai tokoh tertentu. Atmosfer yang dipancarkan di tempat itu terasa nyaman dan hangat berbanding terbalik dengan salju yang turun dengan perlahan.

Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan-jalan disekitar tempat ukiran dari es itu, Naruto dengan senang hati memotret beberapa patung es yang menurut nya menarik, sesekali menyuruh Kyuubi untuk menjadi objek foto nya didekat patung es, meski dijawab dengan nada tidak suka tapi Kyuubi juga melakukan nya. Mereka sekarang sedang menyuruh seorang pengunjung perempuan untuk memfoto mereka berdua di depan sebuah ukiran es dengan bentuk hati yang besar, Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih pada pengunjung tersebut karena mau membantu mereka.

Berjalan kearah sebuah tempat peminjaman sepatu untuk ice skating, tidak memakan waktu yang lama mereka sudah berada dalam arena seluncur es. Kyuubi meluncur dengan cepat melewati beberapa orang yang meluncur dengan santai, melirik kebelakang menantang Naruto untuk mengejar nya.

"Tidak aku sangka kau hebat juga dalam meluncur" puji Naruto sambil meluncur disamping Kyuubi

Kyuubi sedikit mengibaskan rambut kuning kemerah-merahan nya, menatap Naruto dengan senyuman cerah "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan api saja"

Naruto tertawa "Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau kita coba untuk berdansa diatas es" mengulurkan tangan kanan nya tepat disamping Kyuubi

"Ayo kita coba" Kyuubi mengengam erat tangan tersebut

Naruto mengengam tangan Kyuubi dengan erat dan tangan yang lain merangkul pinggang Kyuubi. Tangan Kyuubi diletakan di lengan atas Naruto, mereka memposisikan diri berdansa _waltz. _Naruto mulai menluncur dengan pelan diikuti oleh Kyuubi dengan mulus. Melakukan gerakan-gerakan dansa _waltz, _bergerak kesamping bersamaan dengan meluncur. Mereka berdua mengelilingi Arena seluncur es sambil berputar-putar. Sesekali Naruto memutar tubuh Kyuubi dan menarik nya dalam dekapan nya, senyum senang dibuat oleh kedua nya. Para pengunjung memandangi mereka dengan tersenyum, melihat pertunjukan dadakan yang ditampilkan oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Tepuk tangan mengema di Arena tersebut, mengakhiri dansa Naruto dan Kyuubi. Mereka meluncur dengan santai sambil terus bergandengan tangan, rasa malu mereka abaikan sesaat, lebih menikmati kebersamaan bersama pasangan nya.

Mereka mulai meningalkan arena seluncuran es, berjalan dengan santai menuju stasiun kereta. Naruto menemani Kyuubi yang akan pergi ke Kyoto. Naruto menghembuskan nafas nya memperhatikan uap yang keluar dari mulut nya, disamping nya Kyuubi tersenyum dengan senang sambil mengengam erat tangan kiri Naruto.

"Kyuu sampai kapan kau akan ada di Kyoto"

Kyuubi menoleh kesamping melihat mata shappire yang menatap nya "Kurasa sampai akhir musim dingin" ia sedikit menundukan wajah nya "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi tapi karena yasaka membutuhkan bantuan disana, aku harus membantu nya"

Naruto tersenyum "Yah kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi, kau sediri kan sebenarnya kandidat utama sebagai penguasa youkai di Kyoto tapi kau menolak nya dan memberikan jabatan tersebut pada adik mu yasaka" ia menghembus kan nafas nya lagi "Aku akan merasa kesepian kalau tidak ada dirimu disini"

Kyuubi tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto, perasaan hangat mengalir dengan cepat keseluruh tubuh nya. Ia menatap mata shappire dan bibir yang tersenyum kearah nya, tanpa sadar seulas senyum pun Kyuubi buat, gengaman ditangan nya ia erat kan.

Mereka sekarang berada dibangku tunggu kereta, melihat kearah layar yang menampilakn jadwal keberangkatan tujuan Kyoto yang akan datang beberapa menit lagi, Kyuubi sedikit merasakan rasa tidak enak ketika ia akan pergi beberapa waktu dari Tokyo, lebih tepat nya ia tidak suka jika ia tidak didekat Naruto. Memandang Naruto yang duduk disamping nya.

Merasa diperhatikan Naruto melirik kesamping, mendapari mata ruby yang menatap nya dengan intens, sebuah kecupan singkat dirasakan bibir Naruto, kecupan singkat dilakukan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sekarang berdiri dipintu gerbong kereta dan melambaikan tangan nya pada Naruto. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, perasaan kuat didada nya memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal, ia sudah bertekad sebelum nya untuk mengutarakan nya, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kearah pintu tersebut.

Mata Kyuubi melebar mendapati dekapan erat dilakukan Naruto, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari badan laki-laki itu, sentuhan tangan Naruto dibahu Kyuubi memisahkan kedua nya. Naruto menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kyuubi.

"Aku akan jujur padamu sekarang" Naruto berkata dengan tegas, mata shappire nya terus memperhatikan ruby tersebut "Aku menyukaimu" Naruto memajukan kepala nya mencium singkat bibir Kyuubi, sentuhan singkat dilakukan nya. Tapi perasaan nya terasa tersampai kan dengan cepat.

Kyuubi merasa jantung nya berdebar kencang. Tangan nya mencengkram pegangan besi diambang pintu gerbong kereta dengan erat ketika sentuhan dibibir nya ia rasakan, ia mengerjapkan mata dan menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kearah nya, ingin mengatakan sesutu untuk membalas perkataan Naruto tapi tubuh nya serasa tersihir tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa bersuara, mata ruby nya masih terus memperhatika Naruto, yang memundurkan dirinya menjauh, perasaan kecewa sedikit masuk dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan jawaban nya sekarang" Naruto memasukan kedua tangan nya kedalam saku jaket nya "Aku tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat" ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Mereka sekarang berada distasiun, beberapa pasang mata juga memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Kyuubi menahan nafas, matanya terbelalak, dan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Perasaan apa ini?. Kyuubi hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana" kata Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Aku akan disini menunggumu untuk menjawab nya"

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Aku agak sedikit heran mengenai kenapa selalu ada pertanyaan seputar kekuatan Naruto, kekuatan nya nanti juga keluar tapi perlahan-lahan jadi sabar saja, ada yang tanya punya senjutsu ya gak punya lah, Naruto disini tidak mempunyai kemampuan tersebut. Untuk masalah tulisan kemarin yang saya tidak cantumkan ini flashback atau bukan, saya lebih suka gaya penulisan yang seperti itu tanpa harus menulis tulisan flashback, flashback ends, rasa nya lebih mengena menurut saya kalau saya menulis seperti itu, karena sampai saat ini saat saya baca novel belum ada sebuah novel yang ada tulisan flashback/flashback ends nya. Naruto akan bekerja kalau tidak setelah chapter ini atau setelah chapter berikutnya itu sudah rencana saya, kalau masuk canon kurasa nanti juga tahu sendiri kan. Dichapter ini sudah dijelaskan mengenai Kyuubi berasal dari mana dan masalah Naruto melatih Vali itu tidak dirinya sendiri yang melatih secara langsung tapi B-Frost yang secara harfiah melatih Vali dengan diawasi Naruto.

Terima kasih pada yang sudah memberi saran,kritik dan pertanyaan kepada saya. Tapi masih ada yang hanya mereview dengan kata 'lanjut' tidak bisa kah anda menghargai fict yang saya tulis ini dengan memberikan review yang sebenarnya, jujur saja saya jadi sangat malas untuk meneruskan fict ini terasa hanya sebagai tulisan yang dianggap lalu, saya ingin berkembang dalam hal menulis karna itu tolong beri saya kritikan, saran atau pun pertanyaan biar saya bisa memperbaiki nya lagi dichapter-chapter depan.

"Tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam dunia yang membuang semua hal yang mereka anggap tidak perlu" By Monkey (One Piece)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"Pendragon"

Chapter 7

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan saat Kyuubi pergi ke Kyoto, lebih dari dua bulan juga perasaan Naruto jadi tidak menentu, ia sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan nya malam natal yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa ia serasa menyesali perbuatan nya. Hubungan mereka tidak akan sama lagi, entah itu jawaban iya atau tidak, meski Naruto sangat yakin Kyuubi akan menerima nya. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu perasaan wanita, tapi ingatan masa lalu tentang seorang wanita yang pernah ia dicintai sedikit menghantui pikiran Naruto.

Naruto sudah berusaha membuka diri dan mencari penganti dirinya, seperti pesan terakhir yang dia ucapkan, tapi jauh didalam sudut hati Naruto ada perasaan untuk belum bisa melepas. Naruto masih dapat mengingat senyuman wanita itu seperti baru kemarin ia melihat senyum itu, nyata nya sudah beradab-adab dia meninggal.

Mendongak kan kepala nya keatas melihat langit berwarna merah. Naruto sekarang berada di dimensi buatan Azazel, dimana ia mengawasi pertarungan antara B-Frost melawan Vali. Meski mata nya menatap pertarungan di udara tersebut, tapi pikiran nya melayang pergi. Naruto merebahkan tubuh nya menatap keatas, pikiran nya dengan cepat dibawa pergi ke masa lalu.

Berabad-abad yang lalu. Suara air mengalir dan daun yang bergesekan tertiup angin dapat didengar dengan sangat jelas, pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi sedikit menutupi sinar matahari yang berusaha menembus masuk menyentuh tanah. Hutan didaerah pedalaman yang nanti nya akan disebut dengan nama Eropa. Disebuah desa yang tenang yang kelilingi hutan, desa dengan jumlah penduduk yang dapat dihitung dengan jari, dari hutan tersebut mereka hidup dengan mengandalkan hasil dari hutan.

Mereka lebih memilih hidup terpencil dalam hutan dari pada tinggal disebuh kota kerajaan dengan dinding menjulang tinggi, alasan utama mereka adalah naga yang bisa menyerang kapan saja dan dimana saja tanpa ada peringatan datang nya makhluk tersebut, masa dimana naga lebih mendominasi dari pada manusia.

"Naruto pedang pesanan ku sudah jadi" suara seorang wanita terdengar memasuki indera pendengaran laki-laki yang masih menempa besi membara diatas alas tempa. Suara besi dan palu yang beradu berhenti seketika, Naruto menoleh kesumber suara, seulas senyum dengan cepat ia buat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil nya. Meletakkan besi yang belum selesai ditempa kedalam tungku pembakaran besi, Naruto berpaling dari tempatnya, menaruh palu smith di rak khusus, ia mulai berjalan menghapiri wanita tersebut dengan pedang yang masih terbungkus kain putih.

Naruto menyibakkan kain putih itu, cahaya terpantul dengan sangat jelas mengenai badan pedang tempaan nya, pedang panjang berwarna perak dengan diameter 10 cm, gagang pedang yang juga berwarna sama dengan pinggiran bermotif taring, pedang yang indah bagi yang melihat nya "Sudah selesai pedang pesanan mu Iris" Naruto sedikit mengayunkan pedang tersebut, mengangkat nya tinggi-tinggi memperhatikan bilah tajam dari pedang itu "Ini salah satu dari pedang tempaan ku yang terbaik" ia menyerahkan pedang tersebut pada wanita bernama Iris itu.

Mengambil pedang tersebut, Iris sedikit memperhatikan pedang pesanan nya itu, mengayunkan sedikit untuk menyesuaikan berat dari senjata yang akan ia gunakan. Senyuman manis ia buat merasakan pedang tersebut sesuai dengan keinginan nya "Pedang yang sangat bagus tidak salah kau disebut sebagai penempa terbaik Naruto" Iris meletakkan pedang tersebut diatas meja didekat nya, berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto "Tapi kau juga disebut sebagai petarung terkuat di daratan ini, apa aku benar Naruto?"

Seulas senyum dibuat Naruto "Aku tidak tahu aku mendapatkan sebutan seperti itu" ia mendudukan tubuh dikursi, sedikit merentangkan tangan nya keatas merasakan sedikit rasa lelah dalam dirinya menguap perlahan, shappire itu menatap ke arah wanita didepan nya.

"Kebiasaan merendah mu itu harus aku akui" Iris menyilangkan tangan nya di atas dada, yang tertutupi armor ringan "Jadi apa nama dari pedang ini"

"Belum terpikirkan sebuah nama untuk pedang tersebut" Naruto memperhatikan lagi pedang hasil tempaan nya di atas meja, pedang yang mendapatkan bahan terbaik yang ia campur dengan taring seekor serigala, serigala besar yang memakan korban hampir sama dengan korban seekor naga "Kurasa nama Silver Fang cocok dengan pedang tersebut, mewakili bahan pembuat pedang itu sendiri"

Iris tersenyum senang mendengar nama yang bagus tersebut "Aku akan memakai nama tersebut, Silver Fang ya nama yang bagus untuk sebuah pedang" mengengam pedang itu dengan tangan kanan, mengeratkan pegangan nya "Berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk pedang ini" ia meletakkan lagi pedang itu dimeja didepan Naruto

"Sudah aku katakan dari awal kau tidak perlu membayar biaya pembuatan nya" Naruto berkata dengan santai

"Eh tapi aku tidak bisa menerima nya, meski kita sepasang kekasih tapi pekerjaan tetap lah pekerjaan Naruto" wanita itu sedikit memberikan tampilan cemberut, memajukan wajah nya sampai beberapa senti dari wajah Naruto, menatap shappire itu dengan intens

Naruto menghela nafas, melirik kesamping menghidari mata Azure milik Iris tersebut. "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu" Iris tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Naruto "Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan uang sekarang" mengaruk pipi nya malu, Naruto menghindari melihat wanita tersebut "Kurasa sebuah ciuman itu sudah cukup bagiku"

Iris sedikit kaget mendengar Naruto mengatakan nya, tapi dengan cepat rasa kaget tersebut digantikan rasa malu dan senang, bergerak dengan cepat dihadapan Naruto, memelukkan nya erat dari depan, Iris menatap shappire didepan nya memajukkan wajah nya, sentuhan ringan terasa diantara bibir kedua nya.

Naruto melebarkan mata nya, ia tidak menyangka Iris akan melakukan nya. Sentuhan itu dirasakan Naruto tidak begitu lama, mereka mulai memisahkan diri meski masih memeluk satu sama lain, Naruto memperhatikan wanita yang sekarang ia peluk, rambut pirang pucat di biarkan tergerai dengan kepang pada ujung nya, mata berwarna biru azure yang mengambarkan langit cerah berbeda dengan shappire milik Naruto. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian one piece berwarna putih dengan armor ringan pada bagian dada. Sepatu boots dan pelindung pada lutut dan lengan memperlihatkan kesan sebagai ksatria.

"Naruto kau tidak lupa kan janji kita" Iris berkata, ia memundurkan diri nya mengambil jarak memisahkan kedua nya "Setelah pedang ku selesai kau akan menikahi ku kan"

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan janji itu" Senyum senang dibuat wajah cantik Iris mendengar penuturan Naruto, "Iris apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, kalau tidak ada yang dikerjakan aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan menyusuri hutan"

Iris hanya mengangguk-angguk kan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto mengambil pedang Silver Fang dan memasukkan nya dalam sarung pedang yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya, memberikan pedang tempaan nya itu pada Iris

"Tunggu aku diluar, aku akan berganti pakaian" kata Naruto, Iris mengikuti perintah tanpa banyak protes, keluar dari rumah Naruto yang sekaligus menjadi tempat menempa pedang. Iris menatap pemandangan hutan yang masuk dalam mata azure nya, cahaya matahari cerah dan mengangatkan terasa dikulit putih nya, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto memilih rumah nya ditempat seperti ini yang terpisah cukup jauh dari desa, merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut kulit dan rambut nya _'Kurasa salah satu alasan Naruto memilih tempat ini karna pemandangan dan suasana nya'_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Iris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara Naruto yang keluar dari rumahnya, memperlihatkan Naruto yang sekarang mengenakan Armor pelindung badan tanpa lengan dan bahu berwarna perak dengan dalaman berwarna hitam, celana longar berwarna hitam dan sebuah sepatu yang mencapai lututnya berbahan metal, juga tambahan pelindung lengan yang mencapai siku nya di tangan kanan. Naruto terlihat seperti seorang prajurit bayaran, tak lupa sebuah pedang tergantung dipingang nya.

Iris tertegun melihat Naruto seperti ini, ia jarang melihat Naruto mengenakan pakaian armor nya jika tidak ada perburuan didalam hutan atau ada sebuah acara yang mengharuskan mengunakan pakaian tersebut, kebanyakan penduduk desa mengunakan armor sebagai pakaian sehari-hari, Iris juga termasuk di dalam nya. Menatap lagi wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kearah nya, melihat sebuah ikat kepala hitam dipakai Naruto, Iris tersenyum melihat nya.

"Kau memakai ikat kepala yang aku buat waktu itu" Iris menunjuk ikat kepala yang dipakai Naruto

Naruto menyentuh ikat kepala di kepala nya, "Ah iya kurasa saat aku mengunakan nya akan terlihat cocok, karena itu aku mencoba nya sekarang" Naruto menatap mata azure itu "Jadi apa terlihat bagus untuk ku"

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya" Iris berkata dengan senyum mengembang, dengan cekatan mengambil tangan kiri Naruto dan mengengam nya erat "Ayo"

Berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri hutan dan sungai yang tenang, angin berhembus dengan pelan menenangkan siapa saja yang merasakan nya, mereka berdua sekarang berjalan ke tempat paling indah yang ada didaerah itu, juga tempat rahasia mereka berdua. Suasana yang damai dan tentram seperti ini yang di inginkan Naruto, ia terlahir dikota kerajaan dimana mereka hidup dalam selimut dinding tebal dan tinggi yang membatasi kebebasaan nya, sampai akhirnya dinding kebangaan mereka runtuh karena serbuan dari naga. Naruto yang pada saat itu baru berumur sepuluh tahun harus kehilangan tempat tinggal dan juga keluarga nya, hidup dalam pengembaraan seorang diri sampai lebih dari lima belas tahun lalu ia menemukan desa ini, desa yang damai dan tentram seperti yang selama ini diimpikan Naruto saat kecil.

Naruto melirik kesamping melihat wanita bernama Iris tersebut, ia bertemu pertama kali dengan nya saat Naruto menyusuri hutan ini untuk menemukan desa yang dimaksud dalam perjalanan nya. Bertemu seorang gadis yang bertarung dengan seekor beruang besar di hutan ini, menurut Naruto waktu itu pertarungan yang berat sebelah dengan kemampuan Iris yang belum apa-apa melawan seekor beruang dengan luka disekujur tubuh nya yang memperlihatkan pengalaman dari beruang tersebut. Lamunan Naruto berhenti saat lengan nya ditarik dengan keras oleh Iris mengikuti wanita tersebut dengan cepat.

Pandangan mata Naruto dipenuhi oleh pemandangan danau. Danau dengan permukaan air berwarna biru yang tenang, padang rumput hijau yang terbentang luas, diselingi pepohanan dan berlatar belakang bukit hijau gelap. Langit terlihat biru jernih dan ia bisa mendengar gemeresik dedaunan yang ditiup angin. Naruto dapat merasakan belaian lembut dari angin menyentuh kulit nya, menenagkan.

"Naruto ayo" Iris menarik tubuh Naruto, membawa nya ke sebuah pohon yang sudah menjadi tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, Iris mendudukan dirinya ditanah yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput hijau, menepuk tempat disebelah nya, menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk disana.

Naruto menuruti permintaan Iris, ia mendudukan dirinya disamping wanita tersebut. Memandang langit biru yang jernih tanpa awan "Suasana seperti ini yang ingin aku rasakan selamanya" mata shappire itu ia tutup perlahan merasakan kenyaman dari alam sekitarnya.

Iris yang berada disamping Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah laki-laki itu, ia juga ingin merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini selamanya jika bisa. Dirinya dan Naruto sadar bahwa ancaman dari dunia ini masih ada, naga yang bisa menyerang kapan saja, ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang damai, memperhatikan lebih pada laki-laki yang ia cintai itu. perasaan nyaman selalu ia rasakan jika berada didekat nya "Aku juga sama ingin merasakan seperti ini selamanya denganmu" Iris meletakan kepala nya dibahu Naruto, mata azure nya mulai menutup perlahan.

Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Hanya merasakan kenyamanan dari kebersamaan mereka, langit biru yang cerah, suara gemerisik daun dari pohon yang menaungi mereka berdua dan angin yang bertiup dengan pelan, membawa kedua nya dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Langit sudah mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga, cahaya matahari mulai meredup perlahan-lahan, suara dari hewan-hewan malam mulai terdengar memulai aktifitasnya, mereka berdua masih ditempat yang sama, menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua dengan kebersamaan.

Mereka mulai beranjak dari tempat itu, berjalan bersama menuju desa tempat mereka. Senyuman dari tadi tidak lepas dari wajah Iris, mengengam tangan kiri Naruto dan tidak ingin melepaskan nya, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi perasaan nya sedikiti resah entah kenapa.

Suara ledakan dan dentuman keras terdengar indera pendengaran mereka, suara yang berasal dari desa, melihat lagi kepulan asap hitam dengan kobaran api berasal dari desa. Dengan cekatan mereka berdua berlari ke arah desa,

Tatapan tidak percaya dibuat keduanya, desa mereka porak poranda kobaran api membakar semua bangunan, suara jeritan dan tangisan terdengar lebih keras dari bunyi api yang membakar. Pendengaran mereka menangkap suara pertempuran, dengan pengalaman yang sudah ada, Iris dan Naruto berlari ke sumber pertarungan dengan pedang yang sudah tergengam erat ditangan mereka berdua.

Mereka dibuat terbelalak melihat seekor naga berwarna hitam menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan, para petarung desa melancarkan serangan demi serangan ke arah naga tersebut, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil mengores kulit dari naga itu.

"Iris kau pergi saja dari tempat ini biar aku yang melawan naga itu"

"Tidak aku tidak mau, jika kita harus bertarung kita bertarung bersama, aku tidak mau berpisah darimu" Iris berkata dengan tegas, menatap shappire Naruto dengan serius

Naruto mengangguk kan kepala nya, mulai memposisikan diri untuk bertarung melawan naga didepan nya mengengam pedang Ravelt dengan erat, ia tahu kekuatan dari naga hitam itu, naga yang menghancurkan kota tempat tinggal nya, naga yang juga membuatnya kehilangan keluarga, naga dengan sebutan Duras.

Naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah Duras, naga dengan tinggi lebih dari sepuluh meter dan panjang lima belas meter itu mengaum dengan keras, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar semburan api panas mengarah pada Naruto, dengan cekatan Naruto melompat kesamping menghidari api yang dapat menghanguskan nya itu. Naruto memberikan kode pada iris untuk maju menyerang selagi ia mengalihkan perhatian Duras.

Berlari dengan cepat pedang Silver Fang ia posisikan merendah menyentuh tanah, tepat dua meter dari sisi kanan Duras, Iris melompat memberikan tekanan pada pedang nya dengan kuat membuat tebasan vertikal, pedang tempaan Naruto itu berhasil memberikan luka pada kulit baja naga tersebut, Iris dengan cepat mengambil langkah mundur mendengar auman kesakitan yang kuat. Kibasan ekor hampir mengenai nya jika saja ia tidak menahan dengan pedang Silver Fang nya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, perhatian Duras yang sudah teralih kepada Iris tidak ia sia-sia kan, menerjang maju dengan cepat, menebaskan pedang Raveltnya pada kaki Duras, darah mengalir dengan cepat dari luka serangan Naruto, semburan api dengan intensitas lebih kuat mengarah pada Naruto, sadar akan bahaya Naruto melompat mundur mengatur jarak aman antara diri nya dan naga tersebut.

Auman keras diperdengarkan naga hitam itu, menyemburkan api dari mulut nya kesegala arah, area desa dan hutan itu sekarang menjadi padang api yang membara, peluh menetes dengan deras dari wajah Naruto menerima serangan panas dari sekitarnya, ia mulai melangkah mundur menghidari serangan semburan api dari Duras. Naruto dengan perlahan mendekati tempat Iris, melihat wanita itu juga merasakan panas pada kulit nya.

"Kita tidak bisa menang jika seperti ini, tempat ini tidak mendukung serangan kita" kata Naruto cepat, mengobservasi sekitar yang sudah tertutupi api

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan"

"Aku punya ide, kita pancing naga itu menuju danau didekat bukit" kata Naruto "Itu kesempatan terakhir kita, aku tahu tempat itu menjadi tempat yang sering kita habiskan bersama, tapi kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan nya" mendapati raut tidak suka diwajah Iris, Naruto mengemgam tangan wanita itu dan berkata "Aku janji jika kita berhasil mengalahkan naga itu kita cari tempat yang lebih indah dari danau itu"

Mereka berdua mulai berlari dengan cepat kearah danau yang mereka singahi siang tadi, naga itu mengikuti mereka dengan cepat, sesekali menyemburkan api panas yang membakar hutan.

Dentuman keras terjadi membuat retakan-retakan di padang rumput dekat danau ketika Duras mendaratkan tubuh besar nya ditanah, mata kuning naga itu mengobservasi daerah itu mencari mangsa nya. Suara pekikan dikeluarkan Duras merasakan kaki belakang nya terkena tebasan yang dalam, memutar kepala nya dengan cepat, menatap tajam manusia yang berani melakukan nya.

Naruto menghidari lagi semburan api yang mengarah pada nya, berlari dengan cepat, mengambil momentum dalam berlari, ia menendang tanah membawanya melompat tinggi diudara. Menantapkan pedang Raveltnya dipunggung Duras, guncangan dari tubuh naga itu menjadi-jadi menerima serangan dipunggung nya. Sayap hitam itu mulai memberi tekanan untuk terbang, tidak tinggal diam Naruto mencabut pedang nya berlari menyusuri punggung Duras dengan cepat mengarakan pedang nya menebas sayap besar itu secara horizotal.

Crass

Darah dari naga itu mengalir dengan deras, sebelah sayap nya jatuh menyentuh tanah. Auman keras dikeluarkan naga hitam itu, semburan api mengarah kemana-mana, tubuh Duras jatuh menghantam tanah menerima serangan tersebut.

Iris yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Duras menatap takjub, ia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mengimbangi pertarungan dengan naga hitam itu. Iris sekarang baru percaya rumor yang mengatakan Naruto adalah petarung terkuat didaratan ini yang sanggup mengimbangi naga. Ia dengan cepat menutup telinga nya mendengar auman keras yang dapat memekakkan telingga dari Duras, serangan yang berhasil memotong sebelah sayap naga itu memberikan efek yang cukup besar pada Duras.

Naruto melompat mundur mengatur nafas yang mulai memburu, tebasan yang barusan ia lakukan menguras cukup banyak stamina nya, suara terjangan menjadi perhatian Naruto, melihat Duras berlari dengan cepat kearah nya, mengambil pedang Silver Fang yang tadi ia pinjam dan memegang nya ditangan kiri. Serangan berupa cakaran dilancarkan Duras, tidak ada waktu untuk menghindari Naruto menahan berat dari salah satu kaki depan naga itu dengan kedua pedang nya _'Sial kekuatan gila macam apa ini, seluruh tubuhku kehilangan tenaga hanya untuk menahanya!'_

Duras memberikan tenaga lebih pada kaki nya, tanah yang Naruto pijak mulai retak dan hancur _'Tulangku seperti retak... Otot-ototku seluruhnya kaku... Aku tidak bisa mengerakkan jari, bahkan ototku... Sial kalau seperti ini terus aku akan dihancurkan'_

Memutar kepalanya kearah kaki, Duras membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar api panas mulai keluar dengan intensitas yang kuat, Naruto dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kaki kanan nya, mengarahkan pedang Silver Fang kebawah, menahan serangan kaki naga dengan satu pedang. Dengan tenaga nya Naruto menusukkan pedang Iris ketelapak kaki Duras, pekikan rasa sakit dikeluarkan naga itu, semburan yang seharusnya mengarah pada Naruto, melenceng kearah atas.

Mencabut pedang Silver Fang, dan mengambil langkah mundur melihat naga itu mengeliat kesakitan. Naruto mulai mengatur nafas nya yang memburu, seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat, otot-ototnya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk ia gerakan, pandangan nya mulai kabur. Dengan sisa tenaga nya Naruto menerjang maju dengan kedua pedang ia gengam dengan erat, menendang tanah mengambil momentum untuk melompat tinggi.

Tebasan demi tebasan dilancarkan Naruto, luka sayatan dari pedang terlihat mengangga ditubuh Duras, Naruto menebas horizontal kaki depan Duras, memotong dengan telak kaki tersebut. Tubuh naga itu jatuh dengan suara dentuman yang keras, kehilangan salah satu penopang tubuhnya berdiri. Naga hitam itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan marah mengibasan ekor mengarah pada Naruto dengan cepat, suara benturan keras mengema, darah keluar dari mulut Naruto, kibasan ekor itu mengenai telak dirinya, duri-duri diekor tersebut menembus perut dan dada Naruto.

Naruto terhempaskan jauh menerima serangan tersebut, Iris yang melihat nya berlari kencang menuju Naruto, air mata menetes dengan cepat melihat kondisi Naruto, sesekali Naruto memuntahkan darah segar yang membasahi tubuhnya. Mata shappire itu mulai meredup menatap wanita didepan nya yang menangis.

"Jangan menangis... " Naruto memuntahkan darah lagi, tangan kanan nya berusaha menyentuh wajah wanita tersebut, perasaan hangat terasa saat ia berhasil menyentuh kulit wajah Iris.

"Hiks hiks Naruto kau berjanji kan hiks untuk berada hiks disampingku" air mata mengenangi mata azure itu, menetes menyentuh tubuh penuh luka Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lemah, perlahan mata shappire itu mulai menutup, kesadaran naruto terbawa kedalam kegelapan.

_Dingin..._

_Mengapa punggungku terasa begitu dingin...?_

_Tubuhku terasa berat sekali.. aku hampir tidak..._

_..Ah, mungkin.. seperti inikah rasanya.. mati itu...?_

_...aku, aku takut..._

_AKU BELUM INGIN MATI...!_

_Perasaan apa ini... begitu hangat... nyaman..._

Iris merentangkan tangan nya kedepan cahaya keluar dari telapak tangan nya, mulai menyelimuti Naruto, kemampuan dari Sacred Gear milik nya God Light. Tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan pulih, luka mengangga ditubuhnya perlahan menutup, warna kulit nya kembali seperti semula.

Naruto mengerjabkan mata nya beberapa kali _'Apa aku sudah mati'. _Tubuh nya terasa hangat, melihat kesegala arah mendapati tubuh nya terselimuti cahaya kuning terang, perlahan tubuh nya terasa pulih, tenaga dan stamina nya kembali seperti semula. _'Jangan-jangan ini!'_

'_Kenapa... kenapa... kau mengunakan Sacred Gear mu Iris kenapa...' _air mata mulai mengenang dipelupuk mata shappire itu, menatap wanita disebelah nya. Darah keluar dari mulut Iris, dada Naruto terasa tertusuk pisau berkarat melihat wanita yang ia cintai berkorban untuk nya.

"Naruto... Aku ingin kau tetap hidup... Aku yakin suatu hari nanti entah kapan kau bisa mencari penganti diriku... " kata Iris dengan pelan dan lemah, darah merembes dari sudut bibir nya, seulas senyum manis dibuat wanita itu "Karena aku yakin... laki-laki yang aku cintai bisa melakukan nya"

Iris memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat, menatap shappire yang terus mengeluarkan air mata, sebuah kecupan singkat Iris berikan pada Naruto "Selamat tinggal Naruto" tubuh Iris yang memeluk Naruto bersinar dan perlahan-lahan menghilang, menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang ikut terbawa angin.

Naruto hanya meratapi dirinya, memandang langit malam tanpa bintang, pandangan mata nya kosong, air mata masih terus mengalir dari shappire itu.

Sekarang. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dimata Naruto mengingat masa lalu nya, mengusapnya dengan kasar dengan tangan kanan, senyum sedih ia buat mengingat kejadian tersebut _'Iris aku sudah menemukan pengantimu jadi beristirahatlah dengan tenang' _Naruto mendudukan dirinya menatap dengan mata yang masih sedikit sembab pertarungan yang masih berlanjut antara B-Frost dan Vali.

Naruto berjalan pergi dari dimensi buatan Azazel, mengembangkan sayap naga berwarna biru dengan aksen hitam dibeberapa bagian, mengepakan dengan kuat Naruto melesat pergi dari Grigori, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya, air matanya masih turun perlahan dari shappire milik Naruto. Ia ingat Sacred Gear God Light milik Iris yang menyelamatkan nyawa nya, Sacred Gear dengan kemampuan menyembuhkan dengan konsekuensi akan merasakan rasa sakit orang yang disembuhkan kedalam dirinya sendiri, dengan kemampuan Balance Breaker mengantikan nyawa seseorang dengan nyawa nya sendiri dan tubuh pemilik yang mengunakan Balance Breaker akan berakhir memudar menjadi cahaya.

Menghempaskan sayap nya dengan lebih cepat, udara serasa bergetar menerima kecepatan Naruto yang terlampau cepat, udara hangat musim semi dapat Naruto rasakan menembus baju kemeja putih nya, menghempaskan lagi sayap naga nya menambah momentum untuk terbang lebih cepat ke apartement milik nya.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya dengan keras disofa apartement nya, mengambil remote tv dan menekan nya menampilkan acara berita, tapi pikiran Naruto tidak mengarah pada acara tersebut. Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas, setelah kematian Iris yang mengorbankan nyawa untuk dirinya, Naruto membunuh naga bernama Duras tersebut dan mendapatkan tanda kutukan ditangan kanan, dengan penuh penyesalan Naruto mengelilingi dunia untuk membunuh naga yang menyerang manusia, dulu Naruto berpikir dengan cara itu ia dapat menebus kesalahan nya pada Iris, tapi akhirnya Naruto sadar perbuatan nya salah. Pertemuan dengan Kyuubi sedikit menyadarkan nya tentang arti kehidupan.

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Interaksi antara Naruto dan para iblis di Kuoh setelah chapter ini. Dan masalah mengenai berapa peliharaan naga dari Naruto aku masih bingung untuk nentuin nya, ada kah saran dari reader .mengenai ini, kalau ada beri nama naga dan kemampuan dari naga tersebut, terima kasih.

Yang terakhir saya ucapkan terima kasih pada para reader yang sudah mereview fict saya ini, aku sudah berusaha menulis menurut saran-saran dari para reader sekalian kalau ada salah atau apa bisa beri saya kritikan mengenai hal tersebut, biar bisa saya perbaiki.

"Masa lalu adalah pengetahuan"

"Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, itu adalah ulah akibat manusia sendiri yang harus kita terima" By Clover (One Piece)


End file.
